Sonny With A Tragic Secret
by KeepHoldingOnXo
Summary: Sonny finds out the most shocking news of her life. She tries to cover it up, but this news isn't so easy to hide.
1. Shocking News

**A/N: Okay so this is my second fanfic and I hope you like it. Don't worry I haven't given up on Not Another Romeo and Juliet Story! so enjoy my other new story. I apologize for any misspellings. I just really needed to get this story out of my head!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sonny's Pov**

I picked up my purse and quickly ran out the door to meet my impatient mother Connie Munroe.

"Sonny get your butt in this car before I have to kick it!" My mom yelled out the window.

"Alright I'm coming," I ran towards the car.

My mom and I were on our way to the So Random! studio.

"So, remember to tell Marshall that you have to leave early," my mom said closing her eyes. I knew she was scared. And I was too.

"I know, I know." I said looking out the window.

"I still don't agree with you and your decision on not telling them."

"They wouldn't understand mom."

"They would if you'd let them," my mom said in her stern voice.

"I don't even know if it's true yet, and I want to be treated normally." I said in a voice that made the conversation drop.

We reached the So Random building and I jumped out of the car and made a run for it.

"Remember, 2:30!" My mom yelled.

"I won't forget" I yelled over my shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran around the corner and bumped into the cute an totally obsessed with himself, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Watch where your going Munroe!" Chad said pushing me to the side.

"You bumped into me Cooper!" I said pushing Chad back.

"Whatever I'm late," he said.

"Me too!" I then walked away from him towards the set stage and saw my friends and also cast mates waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late!" I exclaimed.

"Your always late," my perky blond friend/enemy Tawni said

"I know, but I'm here now." I smiled.

"Oh joy!" Tawni said sarcastically.

Marshall then walked in, "Hey guys. Lets get these rehearsals up and going."

"Um Marshall? I have to leave early today." I fidgeted with my hair.

"Sonny? Are you okay? You've been calling off early a lot lately." Marshall asked.

"Yeah I'm great" I lied, "I just have these things that I have to take care of."

"Oh well, I guess you can leave early. Again," Marshall smiled

"Thanks Marshall," I smiled back.

"No problem. All right now lets get this rehearsal started," he patted me on the shoulder.

---

After the tooth fairy sketch I said goodbye to my friends and walked off the set. I then bumped into Chad. Again.

"Sonny, could you _please_ watch where your going!" He said annoyed.

"No _you _watch where _your_ going." I pointed at him.

"Why are you leaving so early? Is So Random! finally cancelled." He joked.

"Hahaha. Why do you even care?" I stuck my tongue out at him and walked away.

I pushed open the doors and saw my mom waiting for me by the car. "Are you ready?" She said in a sincere and shaky voice.

"Yeah," I said getting into the car. My mom put the car in to drive and we began to move. We sat in silence for the rest of the car ride.

---

The drive was very quick to the doctors office and I saw my mom struggle with taking the keys out of the ignition. I sighed and got out of the car.

We walked into the big building where it smelled like perfume and old people.

My mom quickly walked to the receptionist at the counter. "Hi, Allison Munroe to see Dr. Roberts." She said.

The women began typing and finally came to a stop. "Oh yes he will be right with you. Just have a seat right over there," she pointed out. My mom and I turned around and saw the seating room. It wasn't full of people. Just a man who looked like had a bad heart condition. And a women who just looked in pain.

My mom and I both sat down on two empty seats on side of the room. She was shaking and I did feel myself starting to tremble too.

"Sonny?" My mom said. She took my hand. "Whatever happens. Just know that I love you and I will always be here for you?" She sobbed.

I felt tears come to my eyes. "I love you mom." I squeezed her hand.

Just then the doctor came bursting through the door. He had those little clip boards in his hands. "Allison Munroe?" He looked up.

My mom squeezed my hand tightly as we stood up. He then gave me a sly smile and told us to follow him.

He led us to a room with a stool and a mat to lay on. I sat on the mat while my mom sat on the stool next to me.

The doctor closed the door and turned towards us. He then pulled out another stool and sat down in the front of the room.

"So, what is it doc?" My moms tears were beginning to fall. I was beginning to tremble even more and my heart started pounding really fast.

"I'm so sorry," The doctor sincerely, but then my mom broke down into tears as I felt my body freeze and I couldn't breath. I couldn't talk right the because I Sonny Munroe had leukemia.

**A/N: Should I continue? I hope you liked it and if you did please review if you want me to write more.**


	2. Dying Inside

**A/N: I know I wasn't detailed in the first chapter and I am ****really ****sorry about that! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! To answer your questions. Leukemia is like cancer in the blood cells. ****They grow faster than normal cells, and they don't stop growing when they should**. **Over time, leukemia cells can crowd out the normal blood cells. There are a whole bunch of symptoms to leukemia such as, easy bleeding, loss of appetite and weight, a lot of infections, feeling weak and tired. There are also a ton of different websites that you can look at for more information about it. **

**Blue Scrubs? You totally read my mind! I had all of my ideas written down in my notebook pad and it was like you were reading them to me. I hope all this stuff clears up everything for you guys! I will be more detailed. Cross my heart!**

---

**Sonny's Pov**

Dr. Roberts explained a lot of things to me about....about leukemia, and I just sat there barley listening to anything he said. I was ready to leave. To run away, but I my legs wouldn't budge. I felt a little tense as the stood up and took my hand and shook it.

From what I payed attention to, he told me that I'd get more thinner and lose my appetite. He also told me that I would suffer from a lot of symptoms. I already knew everything about this stuff because my grandma Rosie had leukemia, and she died from it two years ago. I shivered at the word of _died._

My mom kept hold of my hand as Dr. Roberts told us to wait there while he got some papers for my mom.

"Honey, are you okay?" My mom asked.

I shot her a dirty look that said "of course I'm not okay, I just found out I have leukemia."

Her arms wrapped around me tightly and she said things like "it's gonna be okay" and "I said I'm here for you and I always will be."

I couldn't hold the tears in any longer and I finally sobbed into her arms. I always thought of myself as the person who was more different then everybody else, the freak, but now once this hits the press. I'm done for.

"Mom? What about So Random! and my friends, and Marshall?" I sobbed even more.

"It's okay Babygirl." My mom always called me Babygirl when I was sad. "We'll just have to sit them down and have a nice and easy dis-"

I pulled away from her. "We can't tell them about this!" I exclaimed. "We can't tell anyone!"

"Sonny, you have to. It'll come out eventually. So why not now?"

Before I could respond, Dr. Roberts came back in the room with a huge bundle of papers in his hands.

"Here is a packet with more information on all you need to know about leukemia." He said handing my mom the packet. "And here are some papers that I'll need for you to fill out and give me next week. We can talk more about Allison's treatment."

"My name is Sonny!" I exclaimed, "and what treatment?"

Dr. Roberts taken aback a little and then he finally spoke. "Well, we caught this just in time, so we should get you treated right away before it gets worse. Sonny." He said.

I didn't mean to yell at him, but at least he got my name right.

My mom eagerly jumped into the conversation, "just give us the time and date."

I gave her a cold stare as Dr. Roberts looked at his organizer.

"How about next Tuesday at twelve-thirty?" He asked looking up at my mom.

Before I could object my mom said "It sounds great! Sonny needs to be in here as soon as possible." She sniffled.

"Okay. Also, Sonny? If you have any questions or if you feel sick. Anything. Just give me a call." Dr. Roberts gave me a card with his number on it.

"Will do." I smirked putting the card in my back pocket.

My mom heard the tone in my voice and took my arm. "We will make sure to do just that. See you next week!" She said pulling me out the door.

"April 28th," he called out.

When we walked far enough from the door she started to speak. "What is your problem? He was only trying to help you."

"I know I'm sorry. It's just been a long day and all of this is just so....complicated." I said.

My mom completely ignored my apology. "...And about this whole "not telling your friends" thing is not right Sonny," she said.

"Mom I don't want any special treatment from them! I just want to be normal." I sighed.

"Babygirl, you know it's not right to lie. Especially to your friends."

"I know." I thought hardly as we walked out of the building. I wanted to cry more and more as we progressed to the car, but I held the tears in.

"Why don't just go home?" My mom comforted.

"Mom! I have a show to do tonight!" I said as I hopped in the car.

"You still want to do the show tonight? After everything?" She asked really confused.

"Yes, I do. Listen it's Friday and we can talk about this more over the weekend." I said.

My mom kept her eyes on the road. When did we even start driving?. "If that's what you want," she shrugged.

"It is," I assured her.

We sat in silence and I watched my mom's expressions change. I turned and faced the window wondering how one minute your world seems so perfect, and then the next it can come crashing down on you.

Then a sharp pain came to my leg. I grimaced at it because it didn't go away. It stayed there. It was the same feeling I've been getting for the past week, but this time it was worse

My mom looked over at me. "Whats wrong?" She asked alarmed.

I turned to her and started having an argument with myself on whether to tell her or not.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." I lied. The pain in my leg increased and I tried to keep a straight face.

_If I tell her, then she'll take me home and I won't be able to do the show. The pain will stop. _I assured myself.

We stopped talking, and the pain in my leg started to feel better.

_See, it stopped. _I thought.

My mom pulled up in front of the So Random! set. I opened the door and got out slowly. Then I turned and saw my mom tearing up again. I just wanted to jump back in the car and hug her like we did in the doctors office. But I had to leave.

"Bye mom." I choked out.

"Bye Babygirl," she sobbed. I blew her a kiss and quickly turned away from her.

I started to cry again as I opened the door to the So Random! set . After it closed I stood there wiping away my tears.

I then fixed my hair and made sure my face wasn't wet before I began to walk again. The sharp pain in my leg came again and I went to the closest wall to lean on for support. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to go away.

"Sonny?" I heard someone call out.

My eyes shot open and I saw Chad walking towards me. I straightened up and gave him the same look that I tried to give my mom, the "I'm not in pain" look.

His face grew worried as he stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked.

The pain in my leg made the butterflies in my stomach seem invisible.

"Why do you care? And what are you doing over here?" I asked, trying hard not to sound in pain.

His worried face grew to anger, then his lips curved into a smirk.

"I just had to give something to your director from mine." He defended himself.

"Oh, well that's nice. I have to go to my dressing room now." I walked past him slowly. My entire body hurt now. I groaned a little and felt myself fall forward, but luckily I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waste. Chad's.

"Looks like someone can't walk today." He whispered in my ear.I shivered as the sound of his voice blew shivers down my spine.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered.

Suddenly the butterflies in my stomach won over the pain. I turned, he was so close. I felt his breath blow across my face. He smelled really good, not like cologne, I hate cologne, but a different kind of smell that I couldn't put my finger on.

He looked me up and down and his eyes stopped directly over my arms. "What happened?" He took on of his hands off my waste and lifted up my right arm and I looked over it seeing a small but noticeable bruise. Where did that come from?

"Um I-I fell," I kept stumbling over my words and lying. "I really have to go," I said.

His piercing blue eyes saddened. "Oh. Right." He dropped my arm and let go of my waste and he quickly backed away from me.

Instantly the pain in my leg came back and replaced the butterflies. All the pain came back. I began to feel a little dizzy, but I shook it off.

"I'll s-see ya later." I said. I turned and walked away before he could even ask me what was wrong again.

That was so weird.

---

I reached the dressing room that I shared with Tawni, and Zora. I limped over to the door and put my hand on the door knob.

_"It'll come out eventually."_ My mom's voice came in my head.

_"Babygirl, you know it's not right to lie. Especially to your friends."_

I held on to the door knob tightly. My mom was right. I have to tell them.

Then I heard mumbled voices from behind the door. It sounded like Nico.

"I wonder what Sonny had to do that was so important," he said.

"She always does this!" I heard Tawni shout. "She's always late and she has no respect what-so-ever to the show!"

That's kind of harsh Tawni," I heard my other friend Grady say.

"Oh please! You guys are just too afraid to admit it. How many times has she been late this week?" She asked.

"About..." Nico started.

"This entire week!" Tawni exclaimed. "Why doesn't she just go back to Wisconsin and leave us all alone." She said.

The rest of them were silent after Tawni said that. They didn't even defend me! I covered my mouth and kept the sobs inside. I let go of the door knob and ran down the hall and into the bathroom.

I ran into one of the stalls and closed it. I then let the sobs out and tried hard not to scream because of the pain in my body.

I thought they were my friends. I thought they were my family, but maybe they all just want me to go back to where I came from. I felt betrayed.

**A/N: I really hoped that you guys liked it. I hope I was detailed enough. Please review!**


	3. Give Me a Sign

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! I got grounded and I had to keep sneaking on to the computer and my brother told on me and....Well long story short I got into trouble. Good new is, I'm not grounded anymore (YAY!). Blue Scrubs totally helped me out so thanks a lot Blue Scrubs. You rock! And so do the rest of my peeps on this beautiful website.**

**Now where did we leave off?**

---

**Sonny's Pov**

I poked my head out of the bathroom stall. No one came in during my last thirty minutes of pain and suffering. I quickly walked out of the stall and toward the mirror. Pain washed over me and I felt myself cringe.

I studied my face in the mirror. I was _different_. I mean not the different where you don't have any makeup on different, but I felt myself changing. I wasn't the same Sonny I was the day before today, or the day before that. I was the Sonny Munroe that people would feel sorry for once they knew about me. The _leukemia_ Sonny.

I angrily wiped the tears from my eyes and told myself that everything was going to be okay. Then I sighed and turned away from the mirror. I walked over to the door and opened it. I poked my head out first like I did when I was in the stall and slowly came out of the bathroom. Everything was silent. No one was out there. I then took a deep breath and walked back to my room.

I just decided to barge through the door without listening again. I saw all of my friends....Well ex-friends sitting down eating pizza. My stomach clenched as I saw Grady and Nico eating two of them at a time. All of their heads lifted up when they saw me.

"Sonny there you are." Nico smiled.

_Okay should I play it cool and act like I didn't here them talking about me? Or should I just yell at them? _I thought.

"Here I am." I raised my hands in the air and smiled.

_I guess I'm playing it cool._

Zora through her head back and laughed. Grady mimicked Nico's expression. Tawni just ate.

"So where were you?" Zora said after she finally stopped laughing.

"Doctors appointment." I shrugged. At least I told the truth about that.

"Oh, well here have some pizza, it has sausage, pepperoni, extra cheese, and pineapples. Your favorite." Zora smiled.

I felt like throwing up. My stomach was turning inside out and hurt so bad that I wanted to scream out loud.

"No thanks, Zora." I tried to smile.

"Whats wrong, Sonny?" Nico asked.

"Nothing. I am absolutely perfect." I faked a toothy smile. My stomach was twisting hard and I walked over to the couch and sat down unwillingly next to Tawni.

"Are you going to be able to do the show?" Tawni turned towards me looking a little smug.

"I said I was fine!" I snapped. Tawni shrank back and quickly coated on some gloss.

"Well anyways.." Grady started, "Sonny, did you see the new edition of _Tween Weekly._"

"No." I curled up in a ball.

"Well you should have! Mackenzie Falls totally bashed us! They said only 'serious actors will make it to the big leage'." He quoted.

I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered how Chad was today. He actually looked like he cared. The way he held on to me after I almost collapsed, but he thought I 'tripped'. The way he so looked sincere. I just realized how my stomach stopped hurting a little.

"Those Mackenzie _Snobs_," Nico snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Not all of them." I smiled.

Everyone looked at me in a confusing way.

_---_

"Are you ready to get So Random!?" The announcer guy called out.

The curtains pulled and I saw the audience applauding. I was in my blue and sparkly tooth fairy costume. My hair was curly and I had a sparkly crown on my head. I looked really good, but I felt horrible.

Zora was supposed to be the little girl who didn't believe in the tooth fairy. Grady would be the dad walking in and see the tooth fairy and get all excited. Then Zora would wake up and ask him why he was so happy. And he would tell her that he saw the tooth fairy. Then Zora would be like the regular kind of parents and say there's no such thing as the tooth fairy and tell Grady to go back to sleep.

In my opinion. It wasn't very funny, but I didn't want to hurt Grady's feelings since he was the one that made it up. At least I got to ware this cute outfit.

I walked on the stage and everyone fell silent. Zora was in the bed 'sleep' and I started to walk up towards her. My leg began to stiffen up and I stumbled into the pretend desk that stood there. Everyone laughed and I saw one of Zora's eyes pop open.

I regathered myself and walked up to her bedside. I took the pretend dollar and stuck it under her pillow. Then Grady came in with a bat.

"Who are you?" He asked. Grady was a good actor.

"I'm the tooth fairy." I gestured up and down my outfit.

"The tooth fairy? Oh my gosh can I have your autograph?" Grady put the bat down and got out a pen and sheet of paper.

"Sure," I smiled.

He tried to hand me the pen, but he ended up stabbing me with it. I slithered in pain and shrank back and looked down at my arm. It had a dot of black on it, but it was mixed with a speck of blood. I looked back up and saw Grady's face in alarm. I quickly wrote down a word and ran off the stage.

The speck of blood began to run down my arm. Marshall ran over with a towel. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I wish people would stop asking me that!" I exclaimed.

Marshall then looked over me and saw half of the audience and Grady and Zora look over at me. Grady then turned back around and started to the rest of his lines.

"I have to get out of here," I whispered to myself.

"But this sketch isn't finished. Plus what about the Check It Out Girls?" Marshall interrupted as I talked to myself

I sighed and shook my head. Tawni would be so mad if she found out I wasn't doing this sketch. Well that serves her right. She wanted me to leave so badly....But what about my fans?

"Okay, I'll stay." I sighed.

"Thank you, Sonny," Marshall smiled and turned to walk away from me.

---

The rest of the show was a complete disaster. In the Check It Out Girls sketch, I kept repeating everything Tawni said.

"Check out his ears."

"Check out his ears."

Tawni would give me funny looks and then say,"Check out his eyes."

I kept forgetting my lines so I just kept repeating her, "Check out his eyes."

Tawni would just look around her and shrug. The audience laughed.

I heard Marshall slam a paper down on the ground and I could tell that he was getting frustrated. Well at least he's not the one messing up!

I got a weird feeling in my body as the show came to a close. It was weakness. I looked around at every ones faces and they looked extremely disappointed. Finally the curtain closed and Tawni looked me directly in the eyes.

"You always have to ruin everything. Marshall she should be fired!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Calm down Tawni. Sonny what has been bothering you? You have been acting so different lately." Marshall said.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I-" I stopped.

"You what."

"I...." I began to look around and then I finally sighed. "I don't know why." I lied.

"Well until you figure it out. Your off of So Random! for next week" Marshall said.

My eyes widened. "But-Marshall-I."

"Sonny, I just don't think we can have another one of these incidents happen again. I think you probably just need to cool off." He said.

"Um-Okay," my voice cracked.

"Okay." Marshall then walked away.

Tawni then turned to me and smirked. "Thanks a lot _new girl._"

She was about to yell at me when I finally put my hand up and walked away.

I felt so screwed up. It's all my Dr. Roberts fault. It's all Grandma Rosie's fault. It's every body's fault. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted my mom.

Me: Mom are you coming.

Mom: I'll be there soon Babygirl.

Me: Did you see the show?

Mom: I saw enough.

I sighed and looked down at my Check It Out Girls uniform. I walked out of the back doors of the So Random! set to try to avoid any paparazzi that wanted an interview or a picture. I began to walk to the parking lot and I saw Chad leaning up against the wall. I rolled my eyes and tried to pass him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I responded.

I stopped and looked at him. "Did you watch the show?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I saw enough." He said.

"Well? Go ahead. Laugh. I know how bad you want to rub this in my face so just go on and do whatever you want to do and say whatever you want to say." I finished.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me. "I wasn't going to laugh," He smirked. It was dark and I could here the crickets chirping.

"Then what were you going to do?" I asked. But I suddenly herd a honking noise. It was my mom and her red Toyota Chevy waiting there with lights beaming on both Chad and me. "I'll see you later." I didn't give him a chance to respond and I hopped in the car.

---

My mom and I talked frequently about how my day went. I told her about a little of what my friends said and a whole lot about what Marshall said. We arrived at our apartment building and I impatiently waited for her to unlock the door. When she finally did, I walked past her and toward my room.

I quickly changed out of my Check It Out Girls uniform and replaced it with my favorite pink and silky pajamas. I jumped in the bed and began to turn out the light, but suddenly my mom walked through the door.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." She smiled. I half smiled and nodded. "You know, Sonny, just because and are a little bit different, that doesn't mean you have to shut me out of your life." She scolded.

"Okay mom," I really smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," She then walked out of my room and closed the door. I sighed and lied there waiting to go to sleep. It was only nine or something, but I felt really tired now and days. Then my mind wandered and I fell asleep.

I had a dream. I was standing in the middle of a field with a beautiful white dress on. It had nice thick straps and it went down to my knees. I was bare-footed and the grass tickled against my toes. I smiled and looked up. I saw my Grandma Rosie standing there smiling.

My mom always said that I got my best features from her. Her hair looked longer and it was a soft brown color and the sun came of it perfectly. She looked so much more healthy from the last time I saw her. She had on a nice colored dress that went to her ankles. Grandma Rosie always had a different taste in style. Which is where I got my crazy looks from. Her nice big brown eyes smiled at me.

Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waste. I immediately knew who it was and I turned to face _him_. His baby blue eyes and a smile that made my heart flutter. All my friends where behind him and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. My mother came out from behind them and she looked really happy.

I felt like the most luckiest girl on the planet. Then I looked back up at Chad and his smile turned into a frown. His hands slid from under me and he began to walk away. I felt pain in my chest and I couldn't breath. I let out short breaths and reached out to Chad, but he just backed away along with the rest of my friends and mother.

"Do-Don't go," I tried to breath. I turned around and saw Grandma Rosie looking at me. She had no smile on her face. It was blank. I looked up and saw the sky begin to turn gray. Clouds rolled over and there wasn't an once of blue left in the sky.

I looked back down at my Grandma Rosie, she wasn't looking at me and her outfit had changed. She was now wearing black dress. It looked hideous on her and she now looked really unhealthy. Her skin was real pale looking. Fog rolled over the ground. Grandma Rosie just kept looking down. I followed her eyes and saw her grave standing to the side between us. I was quite shocked and quickly looked back at Grandma Rosie. She was looking at me again. Her eyes darkened and she raised her finger and pointed at something behind me. I quickly turned around and my eyes widened.

Standing in front of was my own grave. It said, 'here lies Sonny Munroe. The one that brightened up our day'. A shock of pain went through me and I fell to the ground. I then felt myself start to sink in the soil right in front of my grave and I screamed. I looked back at my grandma who just stood there and she started mumbling something she kept saying it faster and faster. Then she stopped and looked at me directly in in the eye. "I'll be waiting for you." She said.

I screamed louder as I started to sink into the ground and finally unable to see any light.

I then woke up in a cold sweat. I quickly turned to my alarm clock. It was one in the morning. I pushed the hair out of my face. Did Grandma Rosie just give me a sign?

**A/N: Eh, I couldn't think of anything else. Well it's better than nothing and this just came to me, so I decided to stick with it. Anyways, please review because I just love reviews. They make me so excited.**


	4. Sane

**A/N: Lol, thank you guys so much for the reviews! I thought you guys wouldn't like my last chapter, but apparently it was good so yay! ; ]**

**Also sorry for not updating. Family issues and writers block is a pain. This chapter is....Well idk what to think about it. It's not my best.**

**Oh hey yeah I totally forgot to put a disclaimer. I do NOT own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters!**

**Btw, has anyone seen the new episode, The Heartbreak Kids? If you haven't go on Youtube. If you have then YAY CHANNY!**

---

**Sonny's Pov**

Mondays. The most worst day of the week because your coming back from a great weekend., or a not so great weekend.

I woke up and the sun from my window beamed down on my face. I groaned as I turned away from the sun. I had only been asleep for a few hours. After that whole Grandma Rosie and dying thing it made me a little afraid to go back asleep, but finally my eyes won and I ended up in the same place with the same people, and with the same ending. Me sinking in front of my grave and I guess I was being buried alive or something.

The dream that I had made me feel sick to my core. Maybe my Grandma Rosie_ was_ really waiting for me. Maybe she was trying to tell me that my time was up and it was time for me to die. I quickly shook that thought out of my mind.

My weekend went by really fast. I mean all I really did was talk to my mom about _it_, and no I don't mean my period, I mean my leukemia. Pain seethed me to during my weekend. I felt like I had a huge knot stuck in my stomach and my bones ached, but I remained silent because I didn't want my mom to worry

I finally popped up out of my bed and ran over to my closet to get my bunny slippers. They always cheered me up! I dug into my closet and finally found them. Then I walked out of my room and to the kitchen.

Since it was Monday and about nine o'clock, I expected my normal pop-tarts and milk. Boy was I wrong! My mom was cooking the good old breakfast meal. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. She saw me and pointed over to the table. My breakfast was already made and the pancakes were smothered with syrup.

I looked back at my mom. "I'm not hungry," I said in an off tone.

My mom turned around to face me,"Sonny, you have to eat."

"Mom, I'm not hungry." I gave her a smile but she didn't return it.

"Just please sit down and have a quick bite." My mom pleaded. "Did you even eat dinner last night?"

I thought about how my mom offered me some fresh salmon that she made, I remembered going to my room and throwing it in the trash can. "Yes I did eat as a matter of fact." I lied through my teeth.

"Don't lie to me." My mom said fully turning to me.

"I'm not!" I said.

"Sonny. Eat," she pointed over to the table.

"Fine!" I walked over to the table and grabbed my food and headed toward my room.

"Sonny!"

"What?!" I groaned turning back toward her.

"Just. Be careful with how you try to deal with this," she sighed.

I looked at her for a moment then awkwardly turned back around and walked back to my room.

I shut my door behind me and sat down at my computer stand. I shook the mouse and waited for it to come back from it's sleep, I looked over my shoulder and I got up and quickly threw my food in the next to my wall. I know when I'm hungry and when I'm not!

The computer came to life and I got on to the Internet. I typed in Tween and the site popped up (I have a fast computer) I scrolled down and my eyebrows shot up in horror.

_Sonny Munroe Not So Bright These Days?_

_If anyone saw So Random last night. You might have noticed how sweet new comer Sonny Munroe didn't look so great. During the first sketch she nearly fell into a desk. Also her friend and co-star Grady Mitchell accidentally stabbed her with a pen. Ouch! Munroe then quickly ran off the stage. But thats not all! After she left the stage she ended up yelling at her own director. Can we say fired? She also forgot her lines in one of her famous sketches, The Check It Out Girls. Sources have told us that after the show Munroe was seen talking to the teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper (scroll down) after there little embrace._ Embrace?_Sonny's mother Connie Munroe later came to pick her up. So do ou think Sonny Munroe should be kicked off So Random!? Give us your opinion._

I scrolled down and saw a picture of Chad and I standing closer then I actually thought we were. His piercing but gorgeous blue eyes were gazing into mine. Then I scrolled down again and saw a picture of me tripping into the desk along with a video of what happened on last nights show. I didn't bother to read the comments because they were probably all negative.

"Sonny? Come on you have to get ready! Get dressed and lets get a move on!" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

Oh today was going to be a blast!

---

I sat down in the prop room/dressing room and listened to Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora ramble on about a few sketches they planned on doing for the show this week. They completely ignored the fact that I was there so I just flipped through a magazine. Ever since I came through the So Random! door, people have been staring at me. A women pushing a cart of clothes came by looking at me and she ran right into the wall in front of her.

I had plenty ideas for this weeks show, but since I'm not doing it this week. I'm not going to let them take credit for it. I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 11:43. I had been sitting in this room for two hours listening to these people go on and on about some stupid sketches. In two minutes I would be able to eat a froyo.

The two minutes dragged on forever and finally the hand touched the nine.

"Yes!" I jumped off the couch. "It's time for lunch. Come on chop chop lets get going." I clapped my hands as everyone scrambled out of their seats.

"Calm down Sonny." Nico laughed as we all headed towards the door.

"Yeah. Why are you so jumpy?" Zora looked at me weirdly

"Since when did she get here?" Tawni asked.

"I'm not jumpy," I smiled at Zora and ignored Tawni's comment. I quickly walked out of the door with the rest of them behind me.

We finally reached the commissary and I pushed the doors open. Nico and Grady ran passed me. After all it was Meatball Monday. Tawni walked in her own little pace with her purse dangling from her arm as she walked over to the line. Zora walked over to other peoples tables and started examining their ears to see how much ear wax they had. I walked over to the froyo machine.

I know that I'm supposed to eat like my mom told me to do, but meatballs were not what I felt like eating. Plus ice cream counted as a food. Right? I got a cup out and put it under the froyo machine. Of course I got vanilla because it's the best.

"Boo!" Someone touched my sides and I jumped. My vanilla froyo spilled on the floor. I turned and saw Chad grinning from ear to ear.

"Chad!" I yelled hitting him in the biceps a few times. "Why did you do that? Oh yeah because your stupid that's why, your so lucky this didn't get on my shoes." I groaned and reached for a few napkins but Chad beat me to them. He handed them to me and I glared.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

I grabbed the napkins."Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing? Remind me to put this on my blog." I bent down to the floor and attempted to clean up the froyo.

"I think your gonna need more napkins," Chad laughed.

_"I think your gonna need more napkins." _I mimicked.

Chad stopped laughing and bent and handed me more napkins. "So we never got to talk about what happened on Friday." He said.

I grabbed the other napkins and placed them on top of the big puddle. The ice cream immediately began to soak through. "There's nothing to talk about. Especially with you." I looked up which was big mistake and I saw Chad's face actually looking...hurt. I sighed, "I'm sorry it's just been a long day." I apologized.

"Sonny Munroe apologizing? Remind me to put this on my blog." He smiled.

I laughed and began to look back down. "That was actually funny."

"I have my moments," he said. I kept smiling as I cleaned up every last bit of the froyo left on the floor. Then I finally stood up as did Chad. I turned around and grabbed another cup and made myself another froyo.

I expected for Chad to be gone but he was still behind me. I could feel his body heat only inches from mine. I put a spoon in my froyo and put it down. "What game are you trying to play, Cooper?" I turned to him.

"Game?" His eyebrows nit together.

"Yeah, why all of a sudden are you being nice to me?" I asked.

"I guess I feel a little bad for you." He scratched the back of his head.

My heart began to pound erratically. _Does he know? No he can't know. I haven't even told anybody about it yet._ I thought. "Why would you feel bad for me?" I asked.

"You know about the the show." He said.

I sighed in relief. "I thought that you guys would be having your own little party over there."

"Well I thought about it, but then I thought that it would be a little mean. And I'm not mean." He said sarcastically.

"Oh no your not mean at all," I played along. He smiled and I looked over his shoulder. I saw my _friends_looking over at me with confused faces. I looked back at Chad and I could tell that he was up to something by the way his face changed He leaned in closer to me and put his hand behind me. My heart stopped beating. "I'll see you around, Munroe." He winked and quickly turned away with something in his hands. I shook my head and turned back around to grab my froyo, and guess what? It was gone!

I turned back around and saw Chad sitting down with my vanilla froyo in his hands. He turned his head in my direction and began to laugh. I crossed my arms and huffed. He was still laughing and I began to laugh to. Maybe I thought it was funny because that's exactly how the first time we met. He stole my yogurt. Suddenly I didn't even want a froyo anymore. I kept smiling as I walked back over to my seat. Why was _Chad_ the only one that kept me sane? How come every single time I was in pain he would come and suddenly I felt better? Why was Chad Dylan Cooper even being nice to me.

I sat down and my _friends_ looked at me with concern. "What?" I asked.

"Sonny, are you feeling okay?" Nico asked.

"Um, yes." I said confused.

"Oh, 'cause it looked like you were getting a little bit cozy over there with, Chad," Nico stated.

"I was not!" I protested.

"Whatever you say, Sonny." Grady chuckled. I looked back over at Chad who was talking to Portlyn now.

I smiled and looked down at the table. Maybe Chad and I were actually friends. Maybe that was why he made me feel better when I was in pain, or maybe it's because way deep down I am actually developing a crush on thee Chad Dylan Cooper.

**A/N: Well I hoped to write something more better, but this just popped in my head and stuck there. So review pretty please! **


	5. Running Up That Hill

**A/N PLEASE READ!!!: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I just love love love them, and I love love love you guys! Not in that physco kind of way though. Lol so I know many people are asking me when Chad and the others will find out about Sonny's leukemia, let me just say that one of them will find out among the others in probably the next chapter. I still don't know if I should let Sonny tell anybody yet. You guys decide, and if you do want Sonny to tell anybody then tell me who. So anyways lets get to this story, maybe even have a little nightmare =).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance!**

_And if I only could,  
I'd make a deal with God,  
And I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh..._Kate Bush- Running up that hill.

---

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chad asked.

"I don't know I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I pleaded.

"It's too late, Sonny." Chad walked away. I was standing in the middle of the grass in the same place I was the last time.

"Chad don't go!" I tried to run after him but a hand gripped my arm tightly. I turned and saw Grandma Rosie giving me the most coldest stare ever. "Please don't take me." I pleaded looking back at the spot where Chad left.

Grandma Rosie yanked my arm and my head snapped back toward her. Her eyes were black and she was as pale as a ghost. Well she is a ghost. She looked really skinny, but her grip on my arm told another story. My was far behind her and I tried to yank my arm free.

"Tell them," she hissed.

"W-What?" I asked fearing for my life.

"Tell _him._" Grandma Rosie shook me. She was telling me to tell my friends and _him_ about my leukemia in the _real world_.

"I can't!" I started crying, but then Grandma Rosie pushed me to the ground and she started dragging me by my hair. I screamed as I felt her drag me on the now hard grass. I then heard a variety of people in my head shouting and screaming at me and saying "_We'll _be waiting for you". Then I felt myself falling. I was out of Grandma Rosie's grasp but I was falling into a black hole. It was my grave and I noticed that I didn't stop falling. I screamed louder as the light above me suddenly disappeared.

"Sonny, wake up!" I heard. My eyes shot open and my mom was standing above me. It was morning and I was still in my bed. I wasn't dead. "What happened?" My mom asked.

"I h-had a nightmare," I stammered.

"About what?"

"Grandma Rosie," I muttered.

"Babygirl it's okay," my mom pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I know. I'm sorry I scared you." I hugged back.

"It's okay. You look a little pale. Do you still want to go to work today?" My mom asked.

"No just call off for me." I sighed and pulled the covers over my head.

"Okay, you have that treatment today anyways."

I totally forgot about that! "Do I have to go?" I asked pushing the covers off me.

"Well of course you do!" My mother snapped. "Sonny, be ready by eleven. I'll call Marshall." My mom got up and walked out of my room.

_Tell them,_ I heard. I looked around and no one was there. _Tell him_, the voice came again.

Okay this was just creeping me out!

---

So my mom called Marshall and told him that I wouldn't be coming in. He sounded a little disappointed, but it's not like they needed me anyways.

My mom and I walked into the doctors office. I was wearing my gray sweatpants and my favorite shirt with a big and pink smiley face on the front.

My mom went over to sign me in, and I sat down in a chair. I was a little nervous about my first treatment. I saw on TV once that they put you on a mat and then you have to go in this little x-ray thingy and it does something to your brain cells. Freaky.

I began to fidget with the side ponytail that I put in my head. I always liked to wear high ponytails. I'm just weird.

"Sonny, relax." My mom said sitting next to me.

"I am relaxed. Why do you not think I'm relaxed?" I asked.

"Babygirl, you always play with your hair when your nervous or _not relaxed_," she explained.

I dropped the hair that twirled around my fingers. "Are they gonna X-ray me?"

"Well maybe?" My mom answered like a question.

"You always went to the doctors with Grandma Rosie back home in Wisconsin! How do you not know this?" I whisper-yelled.

"Well, Grandma Rosie was way older then you. So they treated her a little bit more differently." My mom shrugged.

"We have the same type of leukemia." I said dryly.

My mom opened her mouth but was interrupted by Dr. Roberts walking up to us. "Connie and Allison-I mean _Sonny_ Munroe, it's great to see you guys again." He said.

My mom smiled and we both got up. "It's great to see you to Dr. Roberts," she said.

I gave him a nod and smiled.

"Don't worry we're not doing anything but talking today." He sensed my nervousness.

I sighed in relief but my mom looked at him incredulously. "You said that she would need treatment ASAP." She said.

"Yes, well Connie treatment isn't free. There is still the cost of it, the chemotherapy we need to talk about, the list goes on and on. Please follow me." He instructed as we started walking to his room.

"What's chemotherapy?" I asked.

"Well it's sort of where we give you some powerful powerful drugs to destroy some of your cancer cells." He said.

"But I don't have cancer." I stated.

"Leukemia is a _type _of cancer." He pointed out.

"Oh." We entered his room. It was still the same; white walls, posters of bodies and a mat with chairs on the side of it. I walked over and leaped on top of the mat. My mom took a seat next to me and Dr. Roberts had a clipboard, paper, and a pen. He sat down in front of both my mom and I.

"So, _Sonny,_ how are you?" He asked.

"Um...Good I guess." I said slowly.

"Have you been eating?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied. I glanced at my mom who tensed a bit.

"Have you been feeling any pain lately?"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Nausea, headaches, pain in your body?" He named. You look a little pale." Like I haven't heard that before.

I glanced back over at my mom who looked normal again. Of course I didn't tell her about the pain that I had been going through for the past week. I didn't want her to worry.

_Just. Be careful with how you try to deal with this._ Her words came to me.

"Sonny?" Dr. Roberts said shaking me out of my thoughts.

I sighed. "Well, yes I have." I said quietly. I didn't and couldn't look over at my mom.

"Where?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Just. All over and sometimes I just feel like I'm going to pass out." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" My mom came to the edge of her seat. I finally looked over at her. She looked mad.

"I didn't want you to worry," I said.

"Sonny, the next time you feel _any _kind of pain, tell me." Dr. Roberts jumped in.

"Okay." I replied.

My mom leaned back in her chair again. I knew we were going to have a talk later.

We talked more about the treatments and how much money it cost. And I realized that we didn't have a lot of money for all of these treatments. My mom kept sighing and shaking her head. Now I feel bad. If I didn't have leukemia we probably wouldn't be worrying about money.

My mom gave Dr. Roberts the papers that he gave her last week with signatures on the end of every page.

"Great so Sonny's first treatment will be in two weeks." Dr. Roberts smiled. "Oh yeah, Sonny just take some Tylenol or Ibuprofen for any kind of pain you are feeling. But don't forget to call me if anything goes wrong." Dr. Roberts handed me the same card that he handed to me last week.

"Why in two weeks?" My mom asked.

"I'm on my vacation next week." Dr. Roberts said.

"I already have a card." I interrupted them and tried to hand back the card, but he stopped me.

"Just in case," he smiled. "So I will see you in two weeks!" He guided me to the door with my mom and we parted ways with him. My mom didn't even speak to me.

---

"Allison Sonny Munroe, do you have any common sense?" My mom yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay!" I shouted back.

It was about one o'clock and I was at home in the living room with my mom who wasn't that happy with me at the moment because I didn't tell her the truth. This has been the first time we've talked since we got back from Dr. Roberts office.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You didn't tell me and I could have helped you."

"How?!" I yelled.

"What else have you been keeping from me?" She changed the subject. She walked away from me and to my room.

"What are you doing?" I ran after her. My mom bursted through my door and headed directly to the trash can. She saw the breakfast that she made for me yesterday in there. She also saw part of the salmon for two days ago. It smelt horrible up close..

She turned completely red. "Why haven't you been eating?" She literally screamed.

"I don't know." Tears were falling now. "I'm sorry."

My mom glared at the trash can and back at me. We never got into a fight like this before. I finally decided to run away.

I turned and quickly ran out of the apartment with my mother calling after me. I ignored her and took the steps all the way down to the first floor and out of the entire apartment building.

I ran a block away from my apartment building and started to slow down and finally came to a complete stop at a bench near by. Luckily I still had my phone in my sweat pants. I dug it out and started dialing.

"Hey," I sniffed. "I need your help?"

_To be continued....._

**A/N: Uh-Oh cliffy. I now it's not that long. Sorry! So the outfit that Sonny was wearing was inspired by the outfit I'm wearing right now lol. So yeah please review! I mean don't leave me hanging, and don't forget to tell me if you guys want Sonny to tell somebody about her leukemia. And tell me who please!!! **


	6. Save Me

**A/N: Hey everybody! So you guys voted and obviously Chad turned out to be the winner. So I was going to let Chad know, but then I got one review (Blue Scrubs) that sorta made me have a change in heart. I mean I know you guys want Sonny to tell Chad or anybody, but it just seems a bit too early for all that. I really hope you guys aren't mad at me and hate me now =[ And I really hope that you guys will continue reading my story! And AliceCullenRocks-2009 you rock and I could never hate anybody. I might even use your idea ; ] Btw over 100 reviews EEPP I am so happy!**

**I do not own Sonny With a Chance!**

_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Oh lord _

---

**Sonny's Pov**

We sat in the car in silence. Neither of us knew what to say to each other. I began to twirl my hair around my fingers. Curse my nervousness!

"So," he said.

"So," I replied.

"Are you gonna tell me about what happened or are we just gonna drive in awkward silence?"

"I was hoping you didn't notice." I looked out the window and kept twirling my hair.

"So...nice outfit...and hair," he chuckled.

I hit him in the shoulder and the car swerved a bit.

"Hey, no one hits Chad Dylan Cooper!" He said. I rolled my eyes and faced the window again. "You know your lucky we're not shooting today because you would probably still be sitting on that bench."

"No I didn't know how lucky I was." I sighed watching the buildings go by me. Then we came to a stop and I thought we were at a red light, but we were pulled up against a curb.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking around.

"We are not moving this car until you tell me whats going on." He said.

"Chad, seriously. Go."

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ha! Looks like this time I got you, Munroe." He then started to dance.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Your so cocky."

"Well that is part of the Chad charm because I am magically delicious." He started laughing and I just stared at him. "Come on laugh Munroe."

"Sorry, I''m not in the laughing mood." I smirked.

"Which brings us back to the beginning. What happened?" He asked.

"I got into a fight with my mom." I gave in.

"About what?" He said leaning forward a little.

"Umm..." I bit my lip. I didn't want to lie to Chad for some reason, his piercing blue eyes were so hypnotic. "I didn't eat dinner last night or the night before." I sighed.

His eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It pains me to say this, but Sonny you are perfect the way you are and you don't need to do this to yourself. It's not healthy and one day you could get very sick from it." He preached.

I sat there and looked awestruck. "Wow, Chad that was actually sweet," I smiled and looked down, "but I don't have an eating disorder."

Chad let out a small breath and I looked back up at him. He looked relieved. "Then why haven't you been eating?" He asked.

"I just haven't had the appetite." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh," was all he said.

We sat there in silence for a few moments and I finally spoke. "So are we gonna move now?"

"Oh yeah." He blushed and pressed his foot on the pedal.

"Chad Dylan Cooper blushing." I took out my phone and started snapping pictures.

"Hey stop that!" He yelled taking one of his hand off the wheel. He tried to grab my arm but I quickly put my phone in my other hand.

"Both hands on the wheel!" I yelled but at the same time smiled.

He then pulled over again and we heard tons of beeping from behind us. When Chad pulled completely over he leaped out of his seat and tried to get my phone.

"What are you doing? Drive!" I laughed.

"Delete the pictures." He grabbed both of my arms and pressed me up against the car door.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were trying to seduce me Mr. Cooper." I blushed tomato red and my heart quickened. He smirked as he let go of my arms. "Oh fine you big baby I'll delete them." I took a few breaths and began to press buttons on my phone. Little did he know I put them in my saved album. "Done, done, and done." I put my phone in my pocket.

He laughed. "You are something, Munroe."

"Props accepted." I said _our _line.

We started to drive again. "Where are we going anyways?" He asked.

"Anywhere!" I smiled. He laughed and we began to turn. I've never seen Chad so _alive._ This was the real Chad that I was hoping to find one day. The one that could just sit back and enjoy the ride. Even if he was driving.

I took out my ponytail and shook out my hair. Then I turned on the radio, Kelly Clarkson's new song "I Do Not Hook Up" came on in the nick of time and I began to sing.

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it  
Slow motion, sparks, you've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys, oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

I then looked at Chad as my favorite part came on and I started to bob my head like a crazy person.

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I come slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight_

I started to shake my head back and forth and Chad smiled at me as I looked at him dramatically

_I can't cook, no, but I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well_

I poked Chad in the cheek and smiled

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I come slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say..._

_'Cause I feel  
The distance  
Between us  
Could be over  
With the snap of your finger, Oh, no!_

I then stopped singing. Panting as my head started to hurt. I think I might have overdone it a little.

"Finally. If there were paparazzi around right now, you would be labeled as a crazy person. Chad Dylan Cooper can not be with a crazy person. I nodded as I held my head. Chad looked back over at me and I looked back at him. His eyes widened in horror. "Sonny, your nose is bleeding."

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
'Cause you don't wanna miss out _

I then put my hand up to my nose and felt liquid coming out of it. I examined my hand and saw the blood rolling down my finger.

"Here I think I have some napkins in there," he pointed at a little case in between us. I opened it and found the napkins. "What happened?" He asked turning down the radio.

I was still a little shocked so I didn't speak right away. "I guess I just overdid it a little." I kept the napkin on my nose.

"You guess?" Chad said. I didn't respond.

---

Chad and I sat in the car next to the curb at a park. After the whole nose bleed incident we decided to come here since I was off work and didn't have to go in. Plus, I really didn't want to see my _friends._ My nose finally stopped bleeding so I was able to take the napkin off of it.

Chad scratched the back of his head. "I have a question for you."

I looked at him, "What is it?"

"Why did you call me? I mean you could have called anybody else, but instead you called me, Chad Dylan Cooper." He said.

I pushed the hair out of my face and thought long and hard about this. Why did I call Chad? "Well um...I guess it was just at the spur of the moment kind of thing. I mean you were the first person that popped in my head."

"So it isn't because your secretly in love with me." He grinned. I began to melt.

"No-What-In love with you." I scoffed and my cheeks were beginning to turn red. "No."

"Whatever you say _Sonshine_," he looked away from me.

"Jerk," I said.

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Cooper, there is one thing that I have actually learned about you today."

"Whats that, Munroe?" He asked.

"You can have a good heart." I smiled.

"Lets just keep that between you and me," he winked.

I laughed and took out my phone. It was 6:07. I also looked and saw that I missed five calls from my mom. I sighed.

"I think it's time I take you home." Chad said.

My heart began to sink. "Yeah, I guess."

"Aww, Sonny doesn't want to go home yet." He poked his lip out.

"Actually, I _am _ready so if you could please start the car." I said. He frowned but started the car. He pulled out of the spot easily and we began to head back to my apartment. "So why don't you act like this everyday?" I asked.

"Act like what everyday?" His eyebrows crinkled. He looked so cute. Okay focus!

"You know. All calm and chilled."

"Sonny, I have a reputation to keep up. If I wanted to be 'calm and chilled', I would be on one of those lame comedy shows." He shook his head and chuckled. I glared at him and he glanced at me. "Oh right sorry!" He said.

"I bet you are."

"So what are you gonna say to your mom when we get back?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know. I'll probably just go to my room and ignore her for the rest of the day." I shrugged

"...Talk to her." He said.

"Since when do you get to tell me what to do." I stared at him incredulously.

"Sonny, I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I'm definitely not the meanest. I know that you wouldn't want to say the most hateful thing that you could ever think of to your mom and the next day you find out that she's dead somewhere." His eyes saddened.

"Chad-"

"Anyways, Munroe," he interrupted, "I want you to go in there and fix things with your mom." I realized that we were right in front of my apartment building.

"I-"

"Go." He instructed. I hopped out of the car and stood on the sidewalk. "And Munroe? Eat something." After that he drove off down the street.

"Thanks Chad." I murmured to myself.

I walked into my apartment and decided to take the elevator this time. Yes we have an elevator, but it can sometimes be malfunctioned. It wasn't malfunctioned this time so I waited for it to come.

Finally the elevator came and I began to get nervous. I stepped in and pushed level 9 and the doors closed. Was my mom going to yell at me? Would she ground me for all of eternity? Those were the thoughts that ran through my mind as the elevator went up to my floor. I heard a ding noise. The elevator opened and I was on my floor. I stepped out and walked toward my door.

I sighed and opened the door and found my mom on the couch crying. She looked up and saw me standing there. Time stood still for a minute and finally we both ran up to each other in a hug.

"Sonnygirl I'm sorry for snapping at you!" She said crying in my hair.

"Mom, I'm sorry I'm just.....scared." I started to cry to.

"I know me to, and when I saw that you weren't eating I just flipped. I didn't mean to yell at you." She kissed me on the forehead.

"I don't want to die mom." I cried harder.

"Babygirl, your not going to die." She held me tighter.

"You don't know that." I said. We held each other tighter.

"I know that we have to stick together now more than ever. We have to live in the present not the past, or future."

"Well the present isn't that all cracked up to be." I mumbled and my mom laughed. I looked up at her. "I love you mom." My voice cracked.

"I love you too." She smiled and wiped away my tears.

"Now tell me where you've been."

We sat down on the couch and I told her about my day with Chad and she nodded and kept nudging me. I blushed and tried to talk about something else,"so whats for dinner?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could go out to our favorite fast food restaurant." She smiled knowingly.

"Dairy Queen?" I smiled back.

"Dairy Queen," she said.

We got up and my mom grabbed the keys from off the counter and we headed out the door.

**A/N: Yeah sucky ending to this chapter, but trust me. There is more in store for you guys if you didn't catch what I put in there. Please review! Pretty please. =]**


	7. Halo

**A/N: I'm back! I missed fanfiction so much, but I had a blast in DC. Aww guys I know some of you are probably mad at me, but at least a lot of you forgave me. Okay so I honestly have no idea when I'm gonna let Sonny tell anyone, but when I do trust me it's gonna go off with a bang! Plus you guys voted on who to tell first so yeah I'll go by that. Probably. And gillsbluefeather your review was really sad, but sweet. I'm really sorry about your Grandpa =[. Omg I saw Battle of the Networks' Stars on demand. It was awesome!**

**I do not own Sonny With a Chance!**

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace _

_Baby I can see your halo _

_You know you're my saving grace _

_You're everything I need and more _

_It's written all over your face _

_Baby __I can feel your halo _

_Pray it won't fade away _

---

**Sonny's Pov**

"So when will I be able to meet this Chad Dylan Cooper?" My mom asked me. We were in the car driving to the studio. We finally made up and it was like we were best friends again.

"Your not going to meet him mom." I blushed.

"Come on, Babygirl, please?" She begged. "I want to meet the boy that my daughter's fallin' head over heels in love with." She pouted.

"First off no. Second of all I have not fallin' in love with, Chad."

My mom laughed. "So whats it called when every single time you say his name your face glows?"

"It does not!" I argued.

"Sonny, I've been in love before, and I know when your face glows over a boy."

"I am not in love with, Chad!"

"See your face is glowing." She took her eyes off the road and pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes and bit on my cheek to keep from smiling. "We'll your not meeting him and that's final!"

"Please." She begged again.

"Mom, Chad is too busy and I don't even think he'll have any time to meet you."

"I won't embarrass you. I'm not like the other moms." She smiled.

"Yeah. Your worse." I muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry," I immediately apologized.

We pulled into the studio lot and I was about to get out of the car when my mom stopped me.

"You have your medicine right?"

"Yes mom. Tylenol (non-sleepy kind) and water." I said clutching my mini backpack behind me.

"Okay good, call me if you need anything."

"I will." I began to get out, but I heard another car coming into the parking lot. I looked over and saw Chad pulling in. My eyes widened. "Okaybyemomloveyou," I said in a rush.

"Whats wrong?" She asked. Chad's car turned off and he began to get out.

_Please don't let him see me. Please don't let him see me._ I kept repeating in my head.

I got out the car and my mom looked at me and her eyes went over to the direction of where Chad was walking. He was walking up to me! I shut the door loudly and motioned my mom to hurry up and leave.

"Sonny?" I heard Chad call out. I cursed to myself and looked at him standing a few feet from me.

"Oh...Hi...Chad." I felt my face glow. Crap my mom was right!

"Hello," my mom said from inside the car. She leaned over to get a good look at Chad. My mom looked at me and winked.

"Oh, hi." Chad took his eyes off me and looked at my mom. He smiled.

"Chad, this is my mother, Connie Munroe..." I looked at my mom and made a quick gesture for her to leave, but she ignored me and kept looking at Chad so I decided to give her another hint, "Who was just leaving."

"So, Chad you work on _Mackenzie Falls._" My mom said sweetly. Apparently she didn't get the message.

"Yes Ma'am," Chad said. Since when did he get so nice?

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and he's gonna be late if we hold him up any longer Ma," My eyes widened.

"My Babygirl is a handful isn't she?" My mom asked.

"Mom-" I started but Chad laughed.

"Yeah she sure is." I gave him a quick glare.

"I remember when she was just a baby-"

"Mom please," I begged and tried to shoo her off again.

"Go on," Chad smiled. There was that evil little devil that I was looking for.

"None of my family wanted to keep her because she was wild. She reminded us of an evil robot that she always liked to play with. We called her Cyber Sonny." Chad and my mom began to laugh really hard.

"Mom, don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked in an angry tone.

"No, I don't-" My mom finally looked at me and stopped laughing. I gave her the death stare."Oh right. I'll just see you later, Babygirl," my eyes widened even more,"I mean, Sonny." she leaned back over in her seat and drove off.

Chad and I stayed in the parking lot he took a step toward me."So I see you and her made up."

"Um, yeah." I looked away from him. "Thanks to you mostly. I guess."

"Well you know how I do." he fixed his brown leather jacket.

I looked back up and glared at him. "Well I guess this conversation is over." I began to walk toward my studio.

"Wait," Chad grabbed my hand.

"What?" I whispered turning around.

"I'll walk with you." He smirked and I gave him an odd look.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I looked at our hands which were now entwining with each others. My heart began to flutter as I looked back up at him. "Why aren't you running down to your stage and telling your friends about my Cyber Sonny days?" I kept asking questions.

He laughed "I don't know, It would be a little mean, and like I said before. I'm not mean. Just don't tell my friends that I said any of this."

"Your secrets safe with me, Cooper." I squeezed his hand with mine and tried to let go but he kept a hold of it. We walked down to my studio in a slow pace. I didn't want to leave just yet. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for not being at your studio on time?" I asked.

"Sonny, bad boys are never on time," he grinned.

"And good girls are never late." I shot back. We both walked up the steps to my studio and I turned to him again. Our hands were still entwined with each others so I finally let go. He was one step under me and I got the upper hand. "So, I guess I'll see you later at lunch." I stated.

"Yeah, I guess you will."

I couldn't help but look into his eyes. They were determined. I put my hands on the doors' handle bar. Chad stood more taller and I could tell he was going to kiss me. He leaned more closer, my heart pounded hard against my chest. I really wanted to kiss him too, but I couldn't. How could I be with someone when they didn't even know the whole truth about me?

I lightly pushed on the door handle bar and leaned away from him. "I'll see you later." I looked away from him.

His gaze was still on me."Oh yeah-right." He stepped down and walked away toward his studio.

I sighed and stepped into the door and closed it. Why was my life so difficult? I kicked the door and walked toward my prop room.

---

I sat in the prop room and listened to music on my iphone. I closed my eyes and waited for the time to pass by so I could go to lunch and try to talk to Chad. I had to make things right.

"Sonny?" I heard through my music. I opened my eyes and saw Zora in front of me. I paused my iphone and waited for her to speak. "Aren't you gonna listen to our sketch?" She asked.

I looked at her plainly. "No," I un-paused my iphone and music filled my ears. Suddenly I felt my iphone come out of my grasp. "What the h-"

Tawni glared at me."Listen _sweetie,_we're trying to do a run-through for our sketch before our rehearsal tomorrow and if you want to sit there bobbing your head to something lame then you can leave. Kay." She gave me a fake smile.

I grabbed my iphone back,"It's not like you guys need me anyways."

"Sonny, you've been acting really weird lately," Grady said.

"Have I," I asked curtly.

"Yes, and we just want to know what's going on with you," Nico said.

"Nothing is going on, Nico," I smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay, Sonny. I trust you," he smiled back.

_But I don't trust you,_ I thought.

I tried but failed to listen in on what sketch they were talking about. My thoughts wandered back to Chad.

Finally, after what seemed like years, it turned 11:45 and we all got up and headed out the door. I stayed as far from Tawni as I possibly could have so I didn't have to hear her mouth.

We entered the commissary and I looked everywhere for Chad, but he wasn't there yet. I sighed and the rest of my _friends _walked in front of me, I guess they were all excited because it was Watermelon Wednesday.

"Looking for someone?" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned and saw Chad with the rest of his _Mackenzie Falls_cast. They rolled their eyes and walked ahead of us. I felt Portlyn bump my shoulder as she walked by but I ignored it.

"Um, no I wasn't looking for anybody." I ran my fingers through my hair. Chad stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So can we talk?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah sure." I stuttered. He smiled and walked in front of me outside the commissary. "Are you sure you want to go out here? Alone. In the hallway?" I asked.

The door shut behind us and Chad turned back to me. "Relax, Sonny. I'm not going to kill you."

"Well that's a relief." I wiped pretend sweat off my forehead.

"Silly Sonny," he laughed and stepped closer to me.

"Yeah that's me," I backed up against the wall. "So what did you want to talk about?" My voice was shaky and butterflies filled through my stomach.

"I think you know." He smiled.

"Actually I don't."

He raised his hand and brushed my cheek, I shuddered at his touch. Are you sure about that?" He teased.

"Chad, I don't think we should do this right now." I said.

"Do you, Sonny? Do you really?" He stepped closer until our bodies touched. He looked so determined and so un-Chad like. He leaned forward-

"Chad stop!" I said and he was centimeters from my face.

"What?" He asked. I tried to look away but he cupped my chin and made me look at him. I hoped that he couldn't feel my heart leaping out of my chest. "Sonny, I know you like me." He smirked and his thumb brushed across my lips, I trembled and I could tell that I was trapped.

" Umm...someone could catch us." I tried to distract him. His blue eyes were getting impatient now.

"Sonny, whats the deal?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Why do you keep on giving me these mixed signals?" He let go of my chin and stepped back. I suddenly missed his touch. "I mean this morning you held my hand and I tried to kiss you, but then you suddenly leave." He stated.

"I don't mean to-" I started but Chad held up his hand.

"So you don't _feel _anything between us?" He asked.

I wanted to tell him "Yes I do!" but if I did what would happen? We would get together and I would have to tell him about my illness and then he would probably treat me differently and I didn't want that. I wanted the Chad that I've always liked, but I couldn't _not _tell him about my illness if we got together because I didn't want to lie about _this_ to him. "No, I don't feel anything between us," I said.

Chad's facial expressions changed from sadness to anger. Then he stepped closer to me. "Your lying." He challenged.

"No, I'm not."

"So this," he stroked my cheek, "means nothing to you?"

The butterflies were singing to me now. "No." I whispered.

His blue eyes were even more determined and I knew what was about to happen. "Well what about this?" He leaned forward to me in our original position, centimeters from me.

"Chad don't-" I started but I was interrupted by a pare of lips that brushed on to mine. I tried to pull away but Chad ran his hands down my sides and I felt paralyzed. I didn't even realize that I was kissing him back. He held me by my waste and I could feel his tongue poke into my mouth. I moaned and he held me tighter. My jumbled thoughts began to ramble themselves together and I pushed him away.

"Chad, we can't-I can't," I said breathlessly.

"You kissed me back! If you didn't feel anything between us then you would have pulled away." Chad began to turn red with anger.

"I tried." I tried to defend myself

"Oh the _hell_ you did, Sonny!" He said.

I knew my next words would really hurt him. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Tears were forming in my eyes. "It was a mistake." I said.

He looked away from me hurt and confused,"Yeah, it was a mistake. It was a mistake that I actually thought I was falling for you." He said coldly. My heart started to break into a million pieces.

"Chad, I'm sorry." The tears were falling.

"Yeah me too." He walked passed me pushed open the commissary doors really hard that they slammed against the wall. I jumped and turned to see the angry Chad going to get his lunch. People looked from me to him and immediately began to whisper. I saw Nico, Grady, and Zora get up and motion me over, but I looked back over at Chad and something in my body hit me.

It was the horrible pain that I never wanted to feel again. The pain that made me feel like I was dying. My heart was aching and so was the rest of my body. I quickly ran down to my studio. Pain seethed through me as I ran but I had to get my backpack.

I ran through my studio and pushed open the prop room door. My throat felt knotted up and I felt myself panicking because of my short breaths. I ran over to my backpack and quickly opened it digging out the Tylenol and my water. I unscrewed both of the bottles and took two of the Tylenols at the same time.

The pills slid down my throat as I drank from the water bottle. I finally put my water down and kept breathing unsteady breaths. How did I let this happen? Chad actually liked me and I liked him, but I pushed him away. I didn't give him a chance. He's been so good to me lately and all I have for him in return is a 'sorry I don't like you'.

I sat down on the couch and my heart ached even more. What have I done? Chad will never forgive me for this. I led him on so of course he wouldn't forgive me. I needed Chad in my life. He was the only person that kept me sane. The only person that I could really talk to. The only person I could run to.

At this moment I realized that my mom was right. I have fallin' head over heels in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

**A/N: Aw! Writing this chapter nearly broke my heart. You know what else would break my heart? You not reviewing!**

**I know I left you guys with this ending, but sadly if I wrote too much it would be too long. Lol. Please review!**


	8. Angels and Demons

**A/N: Aww you guys are so sweet. I love you all and thanks for reviewing it means so much to me. I also love that you guys love this story. Thank you so much! This is the longest chapter so far =] Oh yeah, this story can also get very supernatural (not that it doesn't already) but you'll see. Btw, my summer break started yesterday which means I get to update more!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

_Never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like..-Jordan Sparks- Battlefield_

---

**Sonny's Pov**

"Okay, so I have your Oreo Blizzard, Crunch bar, and Twizzlers." My mom walked into the room and put all my snacks on the bed and my Oreo Blizzard on my nightstand. I was lying down on my bed with my stuffed up nose and tears still streaming down my face.

My mom came to pick me up right after the Chad fiasco. I didn't even talk to my _friends. _I just called my mom and hurried out the parking lot unseen. I especially didn't want to see Chad. After that my mom dropped me off at the apartment and went to Dairy Queen and the store to get my favorite junk foods.

"Babygirl, please tell me what happened." My mom pleaded.

"I already told you," I sniffed.

"No, you only said that "life sucks"." She challenged.

I sighed."Chad kissed me," I blurted out.

My mom sat down on my bed. "He-He kissed you?" She repeated.

"Yes mom." I sighed again.

"Well what happened then?" She looked at me.

"I kissed him back." I grabbed my Oreo Blizzard off my nightstand and started eating it with my spoon.

"Well babe you kissed him back and your crying? I'm guessing something else happened." She smiled.

"I pushed him away and told him that it was a mistake."

"Ha, I bet he knew you were lying." My mom stole my Oreo Blizzard from my hand and took a scoop.

"He did, and I told him that I only kissed him back because I didn't want to hurt his feelings." I choked the last part out.

My mom gave me a disapproving look. "Babygirl, why would you say that? I know you like him and you know you like him. Whats so wrong about that?"

"Mom, have you realized that I have a life threatening illness?"

Her face looked pained but she quickly covered it up. "Yes, Sonny I realize that, but that doesn't mean that you can't tell anyone."

"Yes it does mom. I don't want Chad to be hurt by this. I mean imagine if we got together and I told him about my leukemia then one day I just suddenly-"

"Don't go there," My mom held up her hand.

"No mom. What if I just suddenly died? I don't want Chad would be hurt. To lose me like that. To never see me again. I would rather him hate me then lose me!" I started crying again.

"Sonny either way he's gonna get hurt." She said.

My mind went back to this afternoon at lunch. I'd never seen Chad so hurt like that. My heart began to sink lower in my chest.

"Sonny, you may not realize it, but Chad actually cares about you and if you don't tell him then you could lose him forever anyways." She gave me back my Oreo Blizzard.

I twirled the spoon around in the cup and looked back up at my mom with the tears still falling. "I think I already have."

She pulled me into a soft hug and I cried on her shoulder. "Talk to him tomorrow."

I pulled away from her. "Mom he probably doesn't want anything to do with me now!" I cried out.

"Babygirl, you have to at least try to get through to him. I don't want you to be moping everyday for the rest of your life wondering what could have been. You have to try," she looked into my stinging red, puffy eyes.

"Okay mom." My voice went hoarse.

"That's my girl," she pulled me back into a hug.

---

"Sonny you haven't said a word to us all day." Nico said.

We were sitting in the commissary and it was Taco Grande' Thursday. I was looking over at the _Mackenzie Falls _table and Chad still had yet to join any of his friends. I was beginning to lose hope that he would actually come in.

"Earth to Sonny." A hand waved in front of my face and interrupted my thoughts.

I blinked a couple of times and looked at Nico. "I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"It's okay. We've just been trying to give you your space you know... because of yesterday." He said.

I felt numb every time I thought about yesterday. I tried very hard not to think about it, but almost everything reminded me about it.

"It's okay," he looked away awkwardly.

I knew I looked a mess. I had my Wisconsin pink hoodie on and it was in blue words. I wore my black skinny jeans that were actually very comfortable. My hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun with a pink head band and I only wore eyeliner and a dab of lip gloss. It's not like I was supposed to look special for anyone. Right?

Suddenly I heard a loud burst come from the door and Chad walked through. He wore no expression on his face so I couldn't read him like I always do. Everyone stared at him as he walked over to get his lunch. He was wearing his usual _Mackenzie Falls _outfit and his hair looked perfect and blond and then as he walked past me I saw those beautiful blue eyes that made me melt every time I saw them. And that delicious scent that I could never put my finger on filled my lungs as I breathed in.

Chad got his Taco Grande' (it was much bigger than everyone else's) and walked over to the _Mackenzie Falls _table and sat down next to Portlyn. I tried to push myself up to go over there and talk to him but I wouldn't budge. Then something unremarkable happened. Portlyn leaned over and whispered in Chad's ear and he laughed. He laughed! My face went into utter confusion as I looked at his movements. He looked relaxed.

"Hey, Sonny did you hear what I said?" Grady asked.

"Umm yeah." I said still looking over at Chad.

"Really? 'Cause it seems like everything I say goes in one ear and out the other."

I snapped out of it and looked at Grady for the first time."I'm sorry Grady. What did you say?"

"Nothing, Sonny. I didn't say nothing." He muttered looking away from me.

Tawni put her arm around him and gave him a tight squeeze. Okay, what's going on here? Tawni and Grady started whispering things to each other and once in a while they would glance my way. So I already knew they were talking about me. I tore my eyes away from them and looked over at Chad. I took a few deep breaths and got up from the table.

"I'll be right back," I said.

"How about you just don't come back?" Tawni said with a fake smile in her tone. Grady laughed. Since when does Grady laugh when Tawni says something mean to me?

I looked down at her. "Maybe if your lucky, I won't," I said. Tawni looked really confused and I could tell she didn't know what I was talking about.

My heart quickened as I walked slowly down to Chad's table. I fidgeted with my fingers and looked down at my shoes. I finally looked back up to where I was walking and I saw Portlyn glance at me and move toward Chad and whisper something in his ear. Chad stopped eating and looked over at me.

I stopped in front of him and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I stared at Chad and I could tell that he was angry. My heart slowed and my throat knotted up.

"Nice hair." Portlyn blurted out and started laughing. The rest of _Mackenzie Falls _followed her pursuit, so did Chad.

"Nice face." I retorted. Everyone at the table stopped laughing and glared at me, especially Portlyn. I suddenly lost my confidence when I looked back over at Chad.

"I really need to talk to you." I whispered.

"Well, I _really don't_ want to talk to you." He said loudly. The entire table went into "oohs," and started laughing.

I stared into Chad's eyes and they looked cold. "Listen-" I started.

"No you listen Sonny," he interrupted, "I think we cleared everything up yesterday, so why don't you just go back to your little table and leave me alone," he said.

A huge lump formed in my throat and my heart completely stopped. Tears formed in my eyes but I blinked them away. He looked at me one last time and turned back around. I managed to choke out "okay," and turned away from him. I felt very dizzy as I walked away and I tripped over a chair and fell into a nearby table. Everyone in the commissary laughed and I turned back to Chad's table which was laughing the most. Well everyone except Chad. He only glanced at me for a few seconds and then turned back around. I was pathetic. I walked my way back to my table and sat there un-moved.

"What happened back there?" Nico asked.

I blinked away more tears. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Well are you okay. You flew into that table back there." He tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah thanks Nico!" I snapped.

Nico looked down at his plate and went back to eating his Taco Grande'

---

I knew that things weren't going to be that easy between Chad and I, but I didn't imagine them to be this difficult. This is the last time I will listen to my mom about boy advice. I mean what does my mom know about boys anyways. Oh yeah, never-mind.

I walked along the halls of So Random! and stopped in front of Marshall's office. I had basically been avoiding him ever since he told me I couldn't be on this weeks show. It was around four o'clock now and my mom would be here soon to pick me up, maybe it's time I just confronted Marshall about me not being happy about his decision to not let me be on the show. I knocked on Marshall's door and opened it without waiting for a reply.

Marshall looked up at me. "Hey, Sonny. Oh it's no problem you can just come on in unannounced," Marshall said in an unhappy tone. What was wrong with everyone today? They were treating me like poo and I wasn't liking the smell of it. Well of course since it _is _poo.

"Marshall, I have a problem with this weeks show that I need to address," I said putting my hands on my hips.

He started laughing."Well, Sonny I don't see why you would have any problems with this weeks show seeing as your not even on the show at all." Ouch. That was harsh.

"That's the problem!" I yelled. "It's not fair Marshall and you know it!"

"I don't like this tone that you are having with me." He stood up and put his hands on his desk.

"Well, I don't appreciate having to be here when it's clearly written that people don't even want me here." I calmed down and folded my arms across my chest.

"Well maybe people wouldn't feel that way if you weren't acting like a diva all the time!" Marshall turned red in fury. I gulped.

"I am not acting like a diva." I said taken aback.

"Your always late to rehearsal's and even your cast-mates said...some things," he said.

"What "things"?" I asked.

"Like how you don't contribute to ideas and that you just sit there on the couch listening to music." He explained.

"Why do I have to contribute to idea's when I'm not even on the show?" I asked.

"Sonny there is no "I" in team," he scolded. I rolled my eyes. "You need to be reasonable and put some ideas down on the table."

"Well that "table" is too small and I don't think my ideas are gonna fit." I calmly turned and walked out of the door.

My phone began to moo and I prayed that it would be Chad calling me, but it was only my mom.

"I'm out front," was all she said.

"Just in time," I muttered through the phone and pressed end.

I walked out of the front entrance of So Random! and saw my mom parked in her usual spot. I walked over to the car and threw my bag in the back as I got in the front seat. My mom looked at me with a sad expression on her face. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, Chad officially never wants to see me again, and Marshall thinks I'm a diva." I fake smiled.

Her eyebrows crinkled. "Babe he just needs time. And what about Marshall?"

I told her the entire story about what just happened between Marshall and I a few minutes earlier as we drove to the apartment.

"Well, Marshall and I are gonna have a little talk," she said after I finished.

"No mom it's okay I have it covered."

"You always have it covered." She said as we got out of the car and walked up to our apartment home. "This time I'm going to cover it. I'll talk to Marshall tomorrow." My mouth was already opened ready to start an argument, but she stopped me."When your at lunch or something," she said with a smile lit across her face.

"Fine," I grumbled.

She put her arm around my shoulder as we walked. "Thanks _Sonnygirl_." I find it hilarious how my mom and I are more best friends then we are mother and daughter. I loved it!

****

Later That Night

I sat on a swing set all by myself as nothing but fog lied below me and up above me I swung low and steady as my bare feet went across the dry pavement. I then noticed a black figure that was coming toward me. I stopped the swing and squinted my eyes to see who it was. What a surprise! It was Grandma Rosie! I got up from the swing and stood there unfazed. No way was she gonna take me tonight.

Though this time she looked different. Her dark long hair went over her shoulder blades as she wore a black long coat with matching boots. Yuck. She walked up a few more steps and halted just a few feet away.

"What do you want," I asked.

"Relax. I'm only here to talk to you." He voice sounded normal but evil at the same time.

"About what?" I asked.

"Sonny I've been sent to different people so I can take there souls. I've sent some to heaven and I've sent some to hell." She said.

"So your like an angel of death?" I said hypothetically.

She smiled in a freaky way. "You could say that. Wait how do you know so much about this?" she asked.

"Grandma we didn't watch _Charmed_ for nothing." I smiled and remembered all the times my Grandma, mom and I would sit on the couch and watch_ Charmed_. Grandma Rosie always wanted to be Prue, my mom wanted to be Phoebe, and I always wanted to be Piper. "So you've come for me?" I asked before more flashbacks could fill my head.

"Yes and no." She said. I stood there and waited for her to explain. "I'm not gonna make this easy for you and I'm not gonna baby you through it," she said harshly. "Sonny you were supposed to die a few days ago."

I gulped loudly and my blood froze. "I was?" I whispered. How was I supposed to die. Was my leukemia that bad? Did Dr. Roberts lie to me?

"Yes, but I convinced _them _to let you live longer." She said.

"When you say _them _you mean-"

"Yes _them,_" she looked up. "Sonny, you may not know it, but every choice you make now determines your fate." she said.

"So what? Are you telling me that I'm making bad choices?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And may I ask about these bad choices that I'm making?" I prompted.

"Well your pushing everyone out of your life, that's just one out of a million." she said.

I looked away. "I am not."

She laughed. "So you didn't just _push _Chad away yesterday?" She scoffed.

"I _thought_ it was for his own good." I said still refusing to meet her coal eyes.

"Well according to _them_ up there it wasn't," she pointed up, "Sonny I'm breaking all of the rules right now. In fact I've already broke a lot of them already." She shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" I finally looked into her eyes.

"Your dreams." She said like I was stupid or something. "They were all warnings."

Suddenly everything was beginning to make sense. "So you were making all those dreams happen?" I asked.

"Well, I had a little help." She said.

"Oh don't tell me. Mr. Sandman came and put little sparkles on my forehead!" I said in a sarcastic peppy voice.

Grandma Rosie growled. "No, but back to the dreams. Remember back to the first one that you had.

I grimaced as I already knew what dream she was talking about. The one where everyone left me and then she would come and drag me to my grave.

"Ah, so I see you remember," she said.

"Bits and pieces," I shrugged.

"My little ray of _Sonshine_. You couldn't lie then and you can't lie now." She shook her head and smiled.

I felt my heart squeeze as she called me by that phrase she loved so much.

"Sonny you know those dreams of yours are basically like premonitions," she said.

"Oh god I've entered the _Twilight Zone-_" I said.

"Listen!" Grandma Rosie snapped,"those dreams tell you what your life will be like if you don't tell your friends." she said.

"Well mom was there too," I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, because you didn't tell her about all the pain you were going through. But since you told her, that changed every thing between you and your mom. You made a good choice," she explained.

The puzzle was finally starting to solve itself. "Oh," was all I could say.

"Yes, _Sonnygirl. _You finally get it." She smiled and looked down.

"Are you still my grandma?" I asked.

Grandma Rosie stopped smiling and looked back up at me. "Sonny, I'll always be your grandma. You and I have a bond that will last a lifetime."

"So are you alive or..." I trailed off.

"Oh Sonny, some things are just meant to be kept a secret," she said. "Now I have to go."

"But we didn't get to talk. To catch up. To remember all those things that we did together," I pleaded.

"Sonny, you don't need me to be here to remember things," she stepped closer to me. "Plus, what would we need to catch up on?"

"I don't know. How Charmed stopped airing new episodes." My voice cracked.

She started laughing. I noticed that it was her real laugh. The laugh that would bounce off walls and make it feel like the entire world was laughing with her. I loved that laugh. "Will you come back?" I asked.

"Oh my _Sonshine _I can't tell you that. Just remember to make the right choices." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"How do I know if I am?" I grabbed a hold of her cold hand.

"You'll know if you stop seeing me." She said softly.

"I don't want to stop seeing you." I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter if you see me or if you don't, because I'll always be in your heart." She dropped my hand and kissed me on the forehead. "And also, Chad is just being stubborn." She pulled away from me. "Don't worry my _Sonshine, _he still _loves _you. Well at least that's what his mother tells me" She started walking away.

"What do you mean his mother?" I asked.

"Oops, I've said too much." Grandma Rosie stopped and covered her mouth. "Forget what I just said. I'll see you around Sonny dear." She started walking away again.

"And what do you mean he still_ loves_ me?" I asked.

I heard an echoed laugh and the snap of someones fingers.

---

**A/N: Omg guess what? There is a green button underneath this authors note and guess what it says? REVIEW that's what it says! OMG OMG OMG I freakin love that button and I think you guys should push it! =D Review please.**


	9. My Own Tragedy

**A/n: Okay first off let me just say that I am terribly sorry for not updating! I had extreme writers block and I couldn't think of ANYTHING. Plus I've been helping my Grandma a lot lately. Secondly, thank you guys so much for the reviews and I love you guys from the bottom of my heart. 200 REVIEWS EEP! Lol anyway,** **in this chapter I decided to do it in Chad's Pov. **

**BTW, as you can see I changed my name to Sonshine Everyday. Hope you don't mind!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you--Coldplay-Fix you__  
_

---

**Chad's Pov**

Pain and heartache. Those were the words that I hated the most. They make you do crazy things. You can either live through the pain, or let it eat you up slowly until it finally swallows you up. At this moment, the second one sounded better.

I never knew what to feel about girls until I met _her_. It was usually I go out with girls and then dump them after the first week, but this one wasn't that easy. She broke my little pattern.

Was it those big brown eyes of hers that seemed to always make me give in? Or was it that smile that made me weak in the knees and made my heart pump a little more faster? She was the girl for me. I knew it after everything that we had been through. From the fan letter to the day I helped her out on her fake date. I knew she was the girl for me.

But that day I chose to be stupid and kiss her was the day I knew better. Chad Dylan Cooper can't fall in love with anybody. It's not humanly possible. I do admit that I fell hard for thee Sonny Munroe, but she didn't return those feelings and now I'm crushed. How did I let myself fall for her? I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that said; _Chad don't do it. You'll just get hurt._ But no, I chose to be stupid and kiss her.

I can still taste her lips. They were soft and had just the right amount of lip gloss. The way her lips molded against mine made me shiver. Was I the only one to feel that amazing spark?

I lied down on my bed and looked over at my nightstand. My clock red 1:45 in the morning. I groaned and placed a pillow over my head. She did this on purpose. She made me wake up every single night and think about her. It's all her fault. She kissed me back and I knew it. I've kissed tons of girls before, so I think I know when somebody is kissing me back or not. I took the pillow off my head and looked back over at the clock; 1:46. That was another minute I wasted thinking about Sonny. I glanced over at the picture that stood next to my clock. I took it off the desk and sat up straight.

I thumbed over the picture and smiled a little. She had my beautiful sea blue eyes. Her hair was curly and she had the face of an angel. Her skin looked so soft. I can still remember touching it. She held her face as she smiled directly into the camera. That smile always made me happy it reminded me of Sonny's, the perkiest smile ever, and the most beautiful. That women in the picture always held her head up high and was the most likable person ever. But that women in the picture also had a few demons in her closet. That women was my mom.

She could please the entire world. The only problem was, was that she couldn't please herself. She made me scared, Terrified actually. I never knew how badly my mom needed me until she was gone.

***Flashback* (4 years ago)**

_I sat in my room trying hard not to listen to my mom and dad fight. It was hard with all of the yelling, but finally I heard a door slam. It was probably my dad leaving again. _

_"Chad?" I heard my mom call out. I tried to ignore her, but the calls got louder and louder. "Chad! Chad! Chad!" I scrambled to my feet and jetted downstairs._

_I looked horrified at the site in front of me. My mom was on the kitchen room floor crying with an empty bottle of Vodka. "Mom?" I say._

_"Chad, I can't get up," she said. I immediately went towards her._

_"No!" She stopped me. "I need you to get me a bottle of this out of the top cabinet up there." She pointed up at the cabinet. I stood there looking at her unable to move. I just stared at my mom with no expression on my face._

_"Well are you gonna just stand there?" she asked. I still didn't move and the next thing I knew she was throwing the empty bottle of Vodka at the kitchen counter and it shattered into a billion pieces. I shook with fear. "Get me another bottle!" she yelled._

_I scurried over to the kitchen cabinet being careful not to step in any glass and reached on my tip-toes to open it. There was a big bottle of Vodka sitting up there that hadn't been touched. Shaking I leaped up and grabbed it. I hurried over to my mom and gave it to her. She didn't say thank you. All she she did was open it with no struggle and put it up to her mouth._

***Flashback Ends***

My mom was at her breaking point so I let her drink. I knew that her and my fathers marriage wasn't doing that well so I just let her slowly take away her life. It was all my fault. 'Til this day I still remember my last words to her. I told her that I hated her. I told her that I wished that she wasn't my mom, that I wished I had nothing to do with this family. She was of course drunk that day, but I knew that it affected her, because she left me alone in the house all by myself. My dad wasn't home. He was never home because him, my mom, and I knew what he was doing and where he was at that day. Then tragedy shook me.

***Flashback***

_I was sitting in my living room watching TV when a sharp knock came to the door. I got up and quickly ran over to the door and opened it. I didn't believe in the whole "there's a stranger at your door" thing. I was shocked to see two policemen at the door. One of them was an African American man, and the other one was a white women with brown hair pulled back in a tight bun._

_"Hello, son," the man police officer said, "is there anyone with you right now?"_

_I looked at them with cautious eyes and said, "no my mom's out and so is my dad."_

_"Your alone?" The women officer asked._

_"Yeah," I shrugged._

_The two policemen shared a look between each other and then looked back at me. "Was Elizabeth Cooper your mom?" the man asked._

_I nodded and didn't realize the way he was saying things in past tense._

_"Son, whats your name?" the policemen said in a very worried tone._

_"Chad Dylan Cooper," I said,"where's my mom?" I asked._

_The officers shared another look with each other and then the women officer stepped forward. "Well, Chad. There's been an accident." _

_"What kind of accident?" I asked. My heartbeat was slowing._

_"I don't know how to say this." The women police officer shook her head._

_"Just say it!" I yelled, these police officers were making me mad._

_"Your mom was driving. Very fast. She lost control of the car and it swerved. The car got wrapped around a tree."_

_"Is my mom okay?" I asked. Tears were forming in my eyes._

_The man officer took a deep breath and spoke up for the women officer. "Your mom died instantly at the scene. We tried to help her, but it was too late."_

_Tears fell from my eyes and my breath slowed."No," I shook my head, "your lying. Your lying!" I yelled._

_The women officer sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry. We're not."_

_My knees went weak and I fell to the floor. It was all my fault._

_It was all my fault_

***Flashback ends***

That day I never forgave myself. It was the day that I lost the most important person in my life. The one that I said I hated. It was all my fault.

I framed that picture a month after she died and it was still in perfect condition. A year after my mom died was the time I joined _Mackenzie Falls. _Everything that I ever did came from her. My cockiness, my conceitedness, my hair, my eyes. Everything. My father couldn't even look at me after my mom died. I didn't mind though, because after five months my dad had already had a new girlfriend, who was now my stepmother, Victoria Marie _Cooper_.

She was a disgrace to my entire family and everyone knew it. Everyone except my dad. He made me sick. I hated him so much, but I never said it because I didn't want to end up biting my tongue after it, I never wanted to lose anyone in that kind of experience again.

Every one of my _families _friends called Victoria, Vicky. Yeah she was definitely an _Icky Vicky_. But my real mom also had a nickname, _Ellie_. That was the most common for her, but she also had another nickname, _Liz_. I personally loved both, but mom always loved Ellie more.

People where hesitant with Vicky at first and told my dad to slow down, but they began to get comfortable with Icky Vicky. Traitors.

The only people I could look to were my family. Especially Aunt Kate and my Uncle David. They could see right through Vicky, and one day she was going to be exposed.

I put my mom's picture down and lied flat on my back looking up at the ceiling. I've never been able to be close to anyone else after my mom died. I mean yes I had girlfriends, for a week, but I wasn't able to really put myself out there. Not until I met Sonny. I glanced back at the clock; 1:57. I went a whole eleven minutes without thinking about Sonny. That was a new record. That girl was something special. Well besides me, that girl was special. She had that spark that turned everyone on. She never took no for an answer, she always fought for what she thought was right.

I really need to stop thinking about her. After all I was still mad at her for what she did. For what she said. It hurt too much to think about it. It's very hard to crush Chad Dylan Cooper, but when it came to Sonny Munroe I was crushed by a pebble.

---

Later that morning I was sitting at my big and glassy table. Vicky told me to never sit at that table, but I did and she usually got pissed off.

Vicky skipped into the kitchen with a smiled plastered across her face. She stopped and looked at me with a glare.

"Chad how many times have I told you to not sit at that table?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a table. We're supposed to eat at a table. What's the problem? And why would you buy a table when were not even going to eat at it?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

My dad walked into the kitchen and his hair was standing up all over the place. No wonder Icky Vicky came in here skipping. They probably had a _fun _night.

"What's going on in here?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I was just explaining to Chad about how valuable that table is and how it shouldn't be scratched up." Icky Vicky smiled at my dad. _Gold digger._

My dad stopped scratching his head and looked at me. "Chad could you go to the counter and eat your cereal? Your making a mess."

I dropped my spoon back into my bowl and stood up. I wasn't even making a mess! I didn't even look at them as I walked past. They were still making googly eyes at each other. I just rolled my eyes and threw my dish into the sink and walked back past them to get my small book bag sitting on the chair. I grabbed my keys off of the table and walked toward the back door.

"I'm leaving," I announced.

They didn't look at me as I began to walk out the door. So being my dramatic Chad Dylan Cooper self, I slammed the door hard. Hopefully, Icky Vicky won't come out and yell at me with all this nonsense about how valuable the door is. I walked into the driveway and made sure to turn my alarm off. Ever since Victoria got that stupid new Porsche I had to be parked out in the driveway. My Lexus could beat that Porsche any day.

I jumped in the car and turned it on. It was supposed to rain later, so I didn't even think about putting the hood down.

At least the weather will match my attitude.

---

_Mackenzie Falls_, it was like my home now. It made me feel safe from where I was before. I would never admit it to anyone about how much I loved this place.

I was walking down the hall with Portlyn to the set. In a way, Portlyn was my best friend. She looked out for me and I looked out for her. You could say that her and I were brother and sister, but since we were co-stars and we had an on-screen romance, we went by best friends. I mean Portlyn is very pretty, but I've never felt attracted to her in any way. People said that we would look good together, but we always told them that we were friends and nothing more. Plus Portlyn was the only one I really told about the whole Sonny issue.

"So, have you talked to Ms. Sparkling Sunshine lately?" Portlyn giggled .

"No, like I told you I'm ignoring her." I said nonchalantly.

"Chad, you can't hide from her forever."

"Why would I want to hide my gorgeous face from her?" I scoffed.

She rolled her eyes. "Chad face it. No matter how hard you try you will always think about her. Your practically in love with her, but you just won't admit it." She said.

"Who are you Cupid?" I asked. "Just stop talking please."

Portlyn gave me an unsatisfied look. "Stop being such a jerk and talk to her. Your acting like a baby."

I covered up my ears and started singing. "La La La I can't hear you." I walked faster away from her and she tried to keep up and shout things over me. We both got louder and louder as we finally reached the set and everybody started to stare in our direction.

I stopped and looked at everyone. "What are you all staring at? Get back to work!" I yelled.

Everybody went into different directions and talked amongst themselves after I yelled at them.

"Nice going you baby," Portlyn walked passed me and toward the donuts.

For once Portlyn was actually right. I _was_ acting like a baby.

---

"It's time we ended things Jamie. Goodbye." I made my pout face and began to walk away.

"Alright cut, we'll be back in twenty!" Our director shouted over all the commotion. Portlyn and I walked off the set and into the big ol' _Mackenzie Falls _lounge.

"Good job today, Chad," Portlyn praised me.

"I know." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

She gave me a glare but moved on."Ugh, it's raining outside. My hairs going to get all wet when I leave!" Portlyn groaned.

"What about mine?" I said moving my hand up and down the side of my head.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Chad, girls' hair is _so _much better than boys' hair."

"When it comes to my hair, it's better than any ones." I smiled and started walking toward my dressing room area. "I'll see you in a bit." I said over my shoulder as I walked toward my dressing room.

"Okay," Portlyn said.

My dressing room was already open, which was a weird thing. My eyebrows lifted as I turned in. Suddenly my heart stopped, I stood in the doorway and I felt my heart breaking once again. It was a horrible thing to feel ,especially for me.

Sonny was sitting on the couch with tears running down her cheeks. She looked very pale like and she was wet because of the rain, or was it sweat. And her breathing was off. It was more like a panting noise that came from her mouth. She had bags under her eyes and her dark brown hair lied over her shoulders dripping on the floor. I would've been mad, but I was inflicted with other feelings. Is it possible to look horrible but beautiful at the same time?

Sonny stood up and I saw that she was holding something. It was my mom's picture. I had two copies made of it. One was at my house and the other one sat on my desk. Well now it's in Sonny's hands actually.

I stood in the doorway gazing into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers. She looked back with the same intensity as me. I could feel that spark between us that I always felt. I shook my head and looked away from her.

"What are you doing here Sonny?"

---

**A/N: So we have learned about Chad's past experience with his mother today. I know it's sad, and yeah I know you guys probably hate me for the cliff hanger, but this is where the climax is coming up =] You know what I would love right now? Reviews! Pretty please with this story on top. Having little reviews makes me feel so empty inside. The next chapter will be in Sonny's Pov!**


	10. I Hate This Part

**A/N: Hey all! I know right, I actually updated twice these two days! I'm kind of shocked myself. Anyway, thanks you guys very much for reviewing! =] I apologize for any misspellings or miss pronunciations. I just wrote this chapter today, soooo enjoy! =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance!**

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here-__-Pussycat Dolls _

---

**Sonny's Pov**

"What are you doing here Sonny?" Chad asked me.

Tears were falling from my eyes as I looked at him. The hurt and the confusion on his face. My breathing was off and I could feel that at any moment I would fall to the ground.

Are you confused? Okay let's just back it up to this morning.

**9:57 a.m**

"Sonny, wake up!" my mom said shoving me.

My eyes popped open and met my moms who's face had worried written all over it. I felt very sweaty and my heart rate was speeding up.

"Honey are you okay?" my mom asked me.

"Um..." I said looking around at my surroundings.

"Your burning up!" my mom screeched as she felt my forehead.

"I am," I said timidly.

"Come on. We're taking you to the hospital-"

"No mom!" I argued. "Your over-reacting. It's just really hot in here." I fanned myself.

"Sonny, you look as pale as Casper."

"Mom, I'm fine." I said.

"Your not fine Sonny," she crossed her arms over her chest,"but if you insist that you are _okay _enough not to go to the hospital then you don't have to," she said moving away from me. " but this also means that your not going to the _So Random! _studio today." She said moving away from me.

"Mom come on," I groaned.

"No, Allison," she said.

I studied her for a minute from the shock of what she called me and then I finally spoke up. "You haven't called me Allison in a long time."

My mom sighed and sat on my bed. "Sonny, I love you and I just don't want you to get hurt." she said.

I looked down at my purple bed comforter. "Okay mom I'll stay home today."

My mom smiled at me. "Okay good. Maybe we can watch _Finding Nemo _today."

I gave her a small smile back. "You don't have to work?"

"Honey, I'm still looking for a job."

I frowned. "Well fine. I guess I'll help you with that _too_ today."

"Thanks, Sonnygirl," my mom and clapped her hands. I rolled my eyes and she got up and walked out the door.

I pulled my tangled sheets off me and thought for a bit. I know something happened last night, but I just forgot. It was on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't remember.

_It was the most weirdest dream. _I thought.

I looked over at my pictures on my wall and saw one of Grandma Rosie. Ding!

I was smiling like an idiot and then I finally frowned. Grandma Rosie said some awful things last night. She told me that I was supposed to die a few days ago. Rude much? Plus I have to make the right "choices" in order to stay alive. I tapped my chin trying to remember everything else. She said something to me and walked away. It was about...

"Chad!" I said.

"Did you say something Sonnygirl?" my mom asked me as she poked her head into my door.

"Oh no." I smiled a great toothy smile and she mirrored my smile and walked away.

Chad still _loves _me. Chad. Still. _Loves _me. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot again. It was like a hallelujah chorus was going off in my head. But instantly the chorus was cut short when I remembered another thing. Grandma Rosie said that Chad's_ mom _told her that. What?!

My happiness was mixed with confusion at this moment. How did Grandma Rosie know Chad's mom? Well I know she's and angel of death but...

Suddenly that sentence was cut short. Oh cow! Let me think. Let me think.

"_Sonny, I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I'm definitely not the meanest. I know that you wouldn't want to say the most hateful thing that you could ever think of to your mom and the next day you find out that she's dead somewhere_."

That echoed in my head for the next two minutes. Oh cow. Cow, cow, cow! Chad's mom is...

"No," I whispered shaking my head, "it was just a dream."

Yeah. It was just a dream. Who really has ghosts giving them warnings to make the right choices? I chuckled to myself and felt a drip sweat run down my forehead. Why was I still sweating? I wiped my forehead and got up to look at myself in the mirror. I went to my dresser and jumped back at what was in front of me. I_ was _pale! Maybe my mom _should_ take me to the hospital. My hair was in desperate need of a washing because it was crispy from all the sweat on my head.

I looked over at my computer and watched screen saver as it moved from one side of the computer to the other. Another ding went off in my head. I went over to the computer and shook the mouse. I sat down at the computer and clicked on the Internet icon. _Google_ immediately popped up and I went to _Tween Weekly. _

It took a minute for the site to pop up, but when it did I clicked on the search button at the top and typed in _Chad Dylan Cooper._

About a million searches popped up of Chad's name and leading stories. The most recent was a picture of him and I. Channy? Oh wow. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. Then to make things more simpler, I went back up to the top of _Tween Weekly's_ search box and typed in _Chad Dylan Cooper's Mom._

Only 10,000 things popped up this time and I clicked on the first thing. An article suddenly appeared.

_July 17, 2006,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper Mourns His Mother's Death_

_Apparently today is the anniversary of Chad Dylan Cooper's mom, Elizabeth Kristen Cooper."She died in a tragic car accident last year instantly." Police say._

_We would just like to say thank you, Elizabeth Kristen Cooper for blessing us with your beautiful son that can act his butt off. You will be missed and R.I.P._

Tears leaked from my eyes after reading that small little article. I suddenly found myself clicking back and looking at many different articles making sure that it was true. All the articles said the same thing, but in different words. One of them showed pictures of Chad visiting his mom's grave. His face looked really hurt. It was kind of like what his face looked like when I told him I didn't like him. My heart sank.

I still couldn't believe that his mom was dead and I didn't want to believe it. I clicked off the Internet and got up from the computer. I felt for Chad and I just wanted to call and make things better with him.

I looked at my clock and it read 10:15. I had to make things right. With everyone, even if I don't want to. I have to. But I still don't believe that dream about Grandma Rosie. It was scientifically impossible to have ghosts come into your dreams and tell you stuff. I went out into the front room and looked for my mom. I ran into her room and I could tell that she was in the shower. Perfect. I ran to the side of her bed and took the keys off of her counter, then I ran out of the room.

I tried to think quickly about what to do next, well obviously I had to change, so I ran to my room and grabbed the closest set of clothes that were in front of me, which was a dark purple sun dress and my black leather jacket. I ran into my bathroom and took out my ponytail and grabbed the brush. The tangles in my head were not helping me in this situation at the time. I brushed until finally my hair went over my shoulders and my natural curls looked decent.

I put on a little bit of eyeliner and some blush and looked over myself. I actually looked...good. Even though I was still pale and the blush didn't really help, I looked good. I did a quick brushing of my teeth before I ran out of the bathroom, I made sure to grab the keys and my drivers license. It's a good thing I got it before I moved to Hollywood. I poked my head out of the room and noticed that I didn't hear a shower running anymore.

Being my usual scared self, I ran like the wind to the door and quietly opened it not daring to look back. I ran past a little girl in the hallway and to the staircase (the elevator would take too long).

I took two steps at a time as I ran down them and almost fell in the process. My mom was going to be so mad at me, but I had to do what was right. I ran out of the apartment building. I was met with a whole bunch of rain and my hair was immediately soaked. Well at least I got a good washing of my hair.

I ran into the parking lot and unlocked my moms car and got in it. I was on my way to Condor Studio's.

---

I pulled into the parking lot in front of the_ So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls. _I jumped out of the car and ran to my building first.

In the So Random studio, it looked like a tornado ran through it. People were running around with tons of clothes and some were even scattered over the floor. I walked down to the set stage and saw my _friends_ all standing beside each other talking and laughing. Marshall was there too. I ran in the middle of the conversation and they all glared at me.

_If looks could kill._ I thought.

"I thought you were sick," Tawni said with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I am, but I just really need to talk to you guys."

Marshall stepped in front of every one and looked me dead in the eye. "Sonny you've been acting really weird lately and we want to know why."

"Oh that's easy, Marshall." Tawni said stepping forward. "Little Ms. Sonny here thinks that she's so much better than everybody."

"That's not true," I shook my head.

Grady stepped forward and looked at me. "Sonny, Tawni is right. You have become this out of control diva."

"Oh really Grady? Cause I could say the same for you." I scoffed.

"What are you talking about," Grady said in a confused tone.

"Look at you!" I shouted. "Since when did you ever hang out with Tawni? You have to admit that you've changed, because you have _never _talked about anybody behind their backs,"I said cutting myself off for a short breath. My heart rate was climbing and I could feel sweat coming down my face."You know what? The day all of you guys changed was the day all of you thought that I should have gone back to Wisconsin and left you all alone."

I turned on my heal and ran out of the So Random studio. My feet were moving all by themselves. I was crying hard and the rain soaked my face and disguised my tears. I ran over to the _Mackenzie Falls _studio and opened the door. The guard looked at me for a moment but let me go through. I was guessing that he felt pity for me.

I ran past the set and I saw everyone over on the other side being very quiet. They must have been doing a scene. I walked past silently trying hard not to let out any sobs. My chest began to really hurt and my breathing sounded more like gasping noises.

After walking down a hall, I finally reached the dressing room area's and located Chad's room. It had big gold star on it and read his name in big letters. I was too depressed to laugh, so I just walked in.

His dressing room looked like one of those in the movies. It had a big mirror on the other side of the room with tons of lights in the shape of stars glowing all over the edges of it. He had a big shaped couch in the center of the room and in the very back there was a refrigerator. Chad and his big stomach. I went over to the big shaped mirror and looked over all the pictures that he had on the mirror. He had one from when he was a baby to him now. I smiled at the cute baby Chad and the now very hot Chad.

Then I looked down on the desk and saw a picture of the most beautiful women ever. She had Chad's eyes, and it looked like she had very smooth skin. Her hair was as blond as Chad's and it went over her shoulders. I still couldn't get over her eyes. They were so blue. And pretty. I grabbed the picture and went to sit on the couch (it smelt exactly like Chad). Tears were falling even harder as I wondered why something so tragic had to happen to such a beautiful women. She looked like a great mom to have, and the nicest.

Suddenly I heard someone in the doorway. I looked up and saw Chad staring at me. I stood up and stared back into his eyes. I could feel something between us. I knew it was a spark, I just wish that he still felt it too.

"What are you doing here Sonny?" Chad asked me.

I felt my stomach twist into a horrible pain feeling and I began to breathe really hard. Oh cow, it was happening.

"Chad," I said in a whisper, "I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't my intentions. I was just really scared because I didn't want to lose you." I cried. My breathing was still not right and I could feel sweat forming on the top of my head.

Chad stared at me with worried eyes and tried to talk but I beat him.

"Chad, you are the only good thing that's happened to me in the past two weeks. When you told me all those things about how much liked me and how much you thought you were falling for me, I felt the same things too. Still do. I just don't want you to be hurt because..." I swallowed hard and tried to keep breathing , but I could barely stand up straight. Tears burned my cheeks as I was about to really vent my feelings for him,"I love you."

Chad stood there looking shocked at my announcement. I knew that I would collapse at any moment so I wobbled up to him and stopped only inches from his face. I couldn't read anything in his eyes, so I couldn't tell what he was going to do. I put my hand up to his cheek. Compared to his head my hand it was icy old. His breathing suddenly turned into a shudder, but I don't know if it was because of my hand or if if it was because of other reasons...

I took another deep swallow and he looked at me with caring eyes. He was caring!

"Sonny, what's wrong?" he asked.

His face was going in different directions in my eyes. The knot in my throat wouldn't go away as I took another deep gulp.

"Will you-," my voice shook.

"What?" he looked very nervous.

I knew my time was out and I took one more last look into his eyes. "Catch me." I said. He looked very confused and then his eyes struck out in horror as my eyes rolled back into my head and I fell forward into his arms. The last thing I remembered was Chad yelling out for help as I slipped into unconsciousness.

---

**A/N: How was that? I know,"OMG, OMG SHE COULD HAVE TOLD HIM!" Sorry peeps, but this was to make it more "dramatic" lol. Trust me, this story isn't even halfway done. You still have a lot more to read. Btw please don't favorite this story and not review, that really irritates me. Please review! = ]**


	11. Ashes, Ashes We All Fall Down

**Hello....readers! Thank you all to who reviewed! The only thing I have to say is I am sorry for any misspellings or anything. I don't have my glasses or contacts so I could barely see the red and green squiggly lines underneath everything, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I wrote this anyway, it feels sloppy to me, but who knows? You guys might _actually_ like it. Enjoy!**

**Btw I changed the rating to T because it didn't sound so K+ anymore.**

**Oh, and make sure you buy Demi's new cd, Here We Go Again June 23!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or the Hollywood Presbyterian Medical Center!**

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you_

Coldplay- Fix You

---

**Chad's Pov**

"Somebody help me!" I yelled. My voice was rough and edgy. Sonny just fainted in my arms and now we were sitting on the floor. Well I was sitting on the floor, Sonny was in my arms unconscious and I kept trying desperately to her wake up. My heart was pounding really fast. For the first time in a long time I actually felt..._scared_.

"Sonny, can you hear me?" I said shaking her hard. A strand of hair moved across her angelic face and I gently tucked it behind her ear. I felt her neck for a pulse, it was slow, but at least I knew she was still alive. Where was everybody? "Somebody help me!" I yelled more vicious this time.

Finally, Portlyn entered the room with a bewildered face. "Oh my goodness! What happened to her?" she asked as she ran over to the both of us and knelled on the ground.

"I don't know." My voice shook. "We were just talking and then she just fainted.  
I looked at Portlyn who was beginning to panic. "Portlyn, we need to get her to a hospital." I said.

Portlyn was now shaking. "No, we should call an ambulance."

"There's no time! She's barely breathing." I growled.

"O-Okay," Portlyn stuttered.

I picked up Sonny, bridal style and quickly made my way out the door with Portlyn trailing behind me.

We walked toward the exit doors, but tons of people came up to us asking what was wrong with Sonny.

"You guys I need to get through!" I yelled. Luke, my friend opened the door as far as it could go and let us through. "Luke, go over to So Random! and tell them that we're going to be at the _Hollywood Presbyterian Medical Center_." I said.

"Okay." Luke shook his head.

We made our way past the security guard who almost stopped us but I growled at him, then we walked out of the exit door. It was raining hard outside and we all got soaked immediately. I looked down at Sonny who just lied there in my arms with her hair behind her and face getting really wet, I pulled her closer to me so that only her hair could get wet.

Luke then broke out into a sprint over to the So Random! building and Portlyn, and I (with Sonny in my arms) made our way over to my car. I struggled and took my keys out of my pocket and gave them to Portlyn to unlock my door.

I looked at Portlyn as she unlocked the front door and ran past me to open up the back door for me so I could put Sonny in. "Portlyn, I need you to sit in the back with Sonny," I said.

Portlyn obeyed and got in the car scooting to the other side. I carefully put Sonny in the back seat and gave her one last look. She was still very pale and she looked cold. I took off my _Mackenzie Falls _jacket and draped it over her.

"Chad we have to go," Portlyn said.

Portlyn placed Sonny's head in her lap and I pushed her feet up a little so they wouldn't get slammed in the door.

I got in the car and buckled my seat belt and turned on the car. We were on our way to the hospital.

---

"How's she doing?" I asked Portlyn.

She was in the back with Sonny stroking her wet hair. "Um.." she looked back down and felt on Sonny's neck. "I can barely feel a pulse." she said.

"Alright just hang on. We're here." I said.

We pulled up to the _Hollywood Presbyterian Medical Center _and I jumped out of the car. Portlyn had sat Sonny up and I bent inside the car to take her out. Once I had her secure in my arms, I closed the door and threw my keys to Portlyn who was still sitting in the car. "Lock the door."

Portlyn caught the keys and got out to do what I told her. We started walking in a fast pace up to the hospital and once we finally got up to the door I burst through it.

"We need some help over here!" I shouted. People turned towards our direction and suddenly doctors ran their way over to us.

What's her name?" one of the doctor's asked.

"Sonny," I said. "Well um...her real name is..." C'mon Chad think. You read that _Tween Weekly_ article for about a gazillion times, "Allison!" I said.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. She just fainted." I shook my head remembering back to what just happened in my dressing room ten minutes earlier.

"We need a crash cart!" the doctor yelled.

I heard a moan escape from Sonny's mouth. "Sonny?" I said looking down at her.

"Chad?" a whisper escaped from her lips and her eyes were half way open. "What's happening?" Just then a crash cart pulled up and they took Sonny out of my arms and put her on the cart.

"You're going to be okay Sonny." I said. The doctors began to push the cart in another direction.

"Allison, what's your last name?" the doctor asked her. I was guessing that he was trying to get her to stay awake.

"Munroe," she said very tired like. Then her eyes closed.

"We lost her again!" the doctor yelled to the others. My heart stopped as they started walking through the emergency doors.

A nurse stopped me as I was about to enter the door. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't go through there."

I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, I have to be with her."

"Are you her family?" the nurse asked.

"No." I sighed.

"Then I'm sorry." she then started walking through the emergency doors.

"Wait," I heard Portlyn say. I looked at her with confusion written across my face. "I'm her cousin."

I gave her a WTF look and she made a little face toward me. The nurse glanced between us. "C'mon dear." the nurse said.

Portlyn stepped past me and I whispered low in her ear. "What are you doing? You could get in trouble!"

She looked back at me with a serious face. "If she matters to you then she matters to me. I'm just going to watch her for you until they allow visitors."

"Dear," the nurse called out beckoning towards Portlyn.

"Thank you," I said.

She gave me a wink and patted me on the shoulder before going through the door with the nurse.

I walked my way over to the waiting area and sat down. I had a bad feeling about something that Sonny wasn't telling me something.

---

**Portlyn's Pov**

I walked behind the nurse as she led me to my "cousins" room. I knew it wasn't right to lie, but I could see the look in Chad's eyes when he looked at Sonny. He was _in love _with the girl, and when the nurse told him that he couldn't be with Sonny he looked crushed. I had to step in, he was like my brother. I looked down to the floor and noticed that my hair was dripping on the floor. Chad so owes me for this.

The nurse had a small smirk on her face when we were close to the room that Sonny was in. "You're not really her cousin are you?" the nurse asked.

I looked up and bit on the inside of my cheek before answering. "How did you know."

"You and her have no resemblance what-so-ever." she shrugged. "Plus, I could just tell."

"Are you going to say anything to the others?" I asked.

"Dear, I would've told you to stay out there if I wanted to tell on you."

"Then why-"

"Because of the boy." the nurse said stopping me. "I saw the way he looked at her. He wanted to be with her, but he couldn't. I felt bad."

"You could tell too huh?" I said.

"Anyone could tell," the nurse gave me a sad smile.

I looked at the women's name tag. "Thanks, Lori."

"You're welcome..."

"Portlyn," I gave her a small smile this time.

"Well your welcome, Portlyn." she nodded to me.

I walked into the room where they held Sonny. The doctors took one look at me.

"She's her cousin," Lori said from behind me. I wanted to smile, but then I saw Sonny laying on the bed unconscious her hair was super soaked and the doctors were surrounding her.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked in a worried tone.

One of the doctors turned to me and spoke."We can't tell you anything yet. We still have to run some tests on her."

"Tests?" I said walking up closer.

"Yeah, well like I said, we still don't know what's wrong with her, we're taking her to a testing lab now." The doctor said.

Suddenly they began to roll Sonny out of the room. I reluctantly followed. Why would she need tests? I mean she only fainted.

"I'm sorry Portlyn, but you have to stay here." Lori told me

"But-"

"I'm sorry." Lori gave me an apologetic look and then turned to follow the rest of her "team".

"This really blows." I huffed.

---

**Chad's Pov**

"Chad?" I heard someone call out my name. I looked up and saw all of the So Random people walking my way. My eyes widened when they all came over and attacked me with questions.

"How is she?"

"What happened?"

"Has she woken up yet?"

My head was spinning and I finally put my hands up. "Enough!" Everyone went dead silent. "I don't know how she is. You already know what happened. And she woke up and then passed out again." I looked at everyone answering all of their questions.

"Poor, Sonny." The freaky girl with the hair said.

"She's all alone." The producer Maxwell said.

"Actually...she's not alone. Portlyn's in there with her." I said slowly and got up from the seat I was sitting in.

"Why is _Portlyn _with her?" The blond girl asked.

"Because she told the nurse that she was Sonny's cousin." I said in a whisper.

Everyone gasped. Maxwell decided to speak up for everyone. "She'll get in trouble if somebody finds out."

"I tried to tell her that, but she went through with it anyway." I shrugged and put my hands in my pockets.

"Why does she care so much about Sonny anyway?" Blondie scoffed.

"Why _don't_ you?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she made an evil face.

"Oh please. You never liked Sonny. All you ever do is be mean to her. Everyone on the lot knows that you basically brainwashed all of them..." I pointed at all of her other cast mates,"just so no one could like her anymore."

"Tawni, is that true?" The fat boy asked.

"No, it's not true." That "Tawni" girl said.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." I gave her a smirk.

"Your just mad because you got rejected by her." She smirked back at me.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I looked away from her.

"Puh-lease. You had your little make-out-session with her and then she told you that she didn't like you," she let out a muffled laugh, "I have my sources."

That Tawni girl reminds me of Vicky. A good for nothing, stupid b-

The doors to the emergency door opened and Portlyn walked through. I ran over to her and almost asked her a billion questions like the So Dumb Dumb! cast did, but she held her hand up.

"Their running tests on her. I don't know what's wrong yet." she said.

I sighed and let out a grunt. Everybody else came up to Portlyn and me listening in on our conversation. Portlyn then repeated everything to them that she said to me.

"I have to get back." Portlyn said.

"Alright, but the minute you hear something new you come back here _immediately_." I said.

"Okay." Portlyn nodded and walked away, back through the emergency doors.

I was so lucky to have a friend like her. Oh what am I kidding? I was so lucky to have a _sister _like her.

---

**Sonny's Pov**

"Allison Munroe?" I heard someone call out my name.

"Sonny?" I heard the voice again.

My eyes opened and I was standing in an odd gray room. I hated gray, it was so _unfriendly_. My Grandma Rosie was standing in front of me with a small smile on her face. She was still in that ugly black outfit I see.

"Grandma? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

Grandma Rosie still had a smile on her face as she opened her mouth prepared to speak. "You're in the hospital, Sonny."

I blinked and finally looked all the way around the room. There was sudden commotion as my ears adjusted and heard tons of people talking. They were doctors and they were surrounding something...it was me! I gasped and stepped back. Suddenly my grandma pulled me out of the room.

"What happened to me!?" I asked breathing hard.

"You passed out earlier when you were talking to Chad." Grandma Rosie explained.

My mind went in to work as I remembered everything that happened. I snuck away from my mom. I told my _friends _and Marshall off. Then I ran to Chad to try to make things better with him.

"Am I going to die?" I asked.

"Not...yet." Grandma Rosie said.

"You told me that if I made the right choices, then I would stop seeing you." I folded my arms.

"And did you?" Grandma Rosie's eyebrows shot up. "Did you make the right choices?"

I looked down to the floor. "No."

"Exactly, Sonnygirl."

I looked up and down the hall. "Where are they?" I asked.

"Who are you talking about? Your friends?" Grandma Rosie asked.

"Yes."

"Follow me," Grandma Rosie said in a sing song voice. She led me through a door and I was blinded by a flash of light. I saw Chad, Portlyn, and the others gathered around together talking. I walked up closer and heard Portlyn speak.

"I have to get back," she said.

"Alright, but the minute you hear something new you come back immediately." Chad said

"Okay." Portlyn replied. She then walked right past me.

"So, no one can see me." I said rhetorically.

"Nope," Grandma answered anyway.

I stepped up closer next to Chad and looked up at him. He looked extremely sad. I just wanted to kiss him.

"You can't though." Grandma Rosie broke me out of my thoughts.

"Can't what?" my eyebrows knitted together.

"Kiss him," Grandma Rosie smiled.

I blushed deeply and looked back at her. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can basically read your mind here." Grandma shrugged

My eyes narrowed. "So your an angel of death, and you read minds as well. You must be special." I said sarcastically.

"Oh I am." she laughed.

I looked back up at Chad and leaped up to whisper something in his ear.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all of this." I said.

His eyes were still saddened and he looked around at the rest of my _friends _as they talked about me. I stepped away from Chad and walked toward my Grandma Rosie.

"What did you mean by that?" she asked.

"You're the one that can read minds." I said.

"Yeah, but sometimes I tune you out."

I rolled my eyes. "I meant that I'm sorry for breaking his heart and hurting him. He's had enough of it and I just made it worse."

Grandma Rosie's eyes lit up. "My Little Ray of Sonshine. Don't you know how much you changed Chad?" she asked.

I stared at her for a minute. "No."

She smiled, "follow me."

There was a restroom by the side of Chad and Grandma Rosie pushed it open. She motioned me over to the door quickly and pushed me through. I fell my way in and looked up. We were on the set of So Random now. I gasped and got up from the cold ground.

"Why are we here?" I asked. "In fact, how did we get here?"

"Just look over there." Grandma Rosie pointed. I squinted my eyes and saw from across the set a women and a girl walking through the So Random! door. It was my mom and I!

"What is this? Ghost of Granddaughter's Past?" I hissed.

Grandma Rosie rolled her eyes and then they widened as she looked over."Quick hide!" she said pulling me by the arm and over to a huge camera. Grandma bent to the ground and pulled me down with her.

"I thought you said no one could see us!" I hissed.

"Well..." Grandma Rosie shrugged.

"Ugh.." I said but Grandma Rosie shushed me. I still had no idea what we were doing here until I saw Chad and Portlyn walking around the corner and stopping. "What's going on-"

"Shh!" Grandma Rosie covered my mouth.

I heard Chad and Portlyn having a conversation.

"Who's that girl?" Portlyn pointed over to who I assumed was me.

Grandma Rosie pulled me to the other side of the camera to get a good look at Chad's face. He looked dazed and I could see that sparkle in his eyes. Wow he looked yummy!

"I heard that." Grandma whispered to me giggling.

"She's probably that new girl from So Random!" Chad said coming out of his daze.

"Well...it's a good thing she's not on our show." Portlyn said walking off.

"Yeah...it's a good thing." Chad said in a sad voice and walked after Portlyn. I just wanted to squeal so badly.

"It sounds like you have a case of the schoolgirl crush," Grandma Rosie chuckled.

"Would you stop doing that?" I looked over at her.

Grandma Rosie shrugged, "You're the one who's thinking it, not me."

I rolled my eyes and we got up from the ground.

---

**Portlyn's Pov**

I sat in the room waiting and waiting finally about to just go back out to the waiting room with Chad until I saw the doctors enter back in the room with Sonny.

One of the Doctors stepped up to me and held out his hand. "Hello, I didn't get to formally introduce myself. I'm Dr. Andrews."

I shook his hand and the other doctors and nurses went around me with Sonny. "I'm Portlyn, Sonny's cousin." I said curtly. "What's wrong with her?" The doctor put his hand on my back and led me out of the room. This wasn't good.

"How close are you to Sonny?" the Dr. Andrews asked.

My heart began to beat pretty quickly. "We're real close." I said.

"Then she's told you about her illness?" Dr. Andrews asked.

My heart stopped in place. "What illness?" I said slowly.

Dr. Andrew looked at me with sad eyes. "She didn't tell you?" Dr. Andrews said.

"Tell me what!?" I snapped.

"She has leukemia." Dr. Andrews said.

Suddenly the entire earth stood still.

"What?" was all I could say.

---

**A/N: Ahhh. Portlyn was the first to find out! I know, I know I sort of changed it up, but having Chad find out first sounded a bit too cliché, but trust me, the next chapter is where EVERYONE will find out about Sonny's Tragic Secret! But for now...Review please! =]**


	12. Confessions

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been through a lot in the past weeks. I freakin hate fake people! Plus writers block really doesn't help either. Omg I freakin suck, but yes I'm still writing.**

**Yes, I wrote over 5,000 words. I felt bad after the fact that I stopped writing for all that time. Yeah it's a lot of words but there's probably tons of mistakes. Sorry, don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you  
Just call my name and I'll be there_

_Jackson 5-I'll be there_

**R.I.P Michael Jackson and Farrah Fawcett**  
**---**

**Chad's Pov**

I watched as the director who I found outs name is Marshall, talk on the phone with Sonny's mom. He nodded his head and listened intently to her while she talked. Finally after a few minutes he hung up the phone.

"Well apparently Sonny stole Connie's car when she came down to the studio, so now Connie is taking a taxi and she won't be here for about another thirty minutes." Marshall announced. Then his eyebrows came together.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. Connie sounded like she was crying on the phone. Maybe it was a bad connection or something." He shrugged it off.

I shook my head and looked back at the emergency door. I just wanted to run through there so bad, but I couldn't. It was like pure torture to me as I watched tons of nurses and doctors come in and out of the door. Man where is Portlyn?

---

**Portlyn's Pov**

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

That's what kept running through my head as I paced back and forth next to Sonny's bedside. The doctors and nurses had left for a few so I was alone with her. They said that she should wake up at any time which was a good thing because I've never seen people in a coma and I wasn't planning on it.

"How could you do this to him?" I asked the fragile girl laying on the bed with her eyes closed. "Chad loves you and you keep _this _from him! Sonny, what am I supposed to do? You have to wake up because I can't tell them this. I can't tell _him _this."

I breathed in and out for a few minutes and looked back at Sonny. She layed there peacefully and she looked so sweet and innocent. Tears welled up in my eyes as I went up to her and took her hand. Why do bad things have to happen to good people? Sonny didn't do anything to anybody. All she wanted was to have her dream come true and it did. Why does God want to take that from her?

I rubbed Sonny's hand and let it go. Wiping away my tears I decided what had to be done. I had to tell them about this. I had to tell _Chad_. He is going to be so crushed when I tell him. First his mom died and now Sonny is sick. Two very important people in his life, one of them was already taken from him, Sonny can't be next. She changed Chad's life and made him a some-what better person, I can't imagine what it would be like if she wasn't here, and I didn't want to.

I gave Sonny one last look. Her now very damp hair layed flat on the pillow. She was in that lame hospital dress and her perfect skin was now very pale.

"Wish me luck." I said to Sonny.

---

**Chad's Pov**

Everyone sat in silence as we waited for Portlyn to come out. Tawni finally got up and stretched.

"I can't wait to get home so I can take a nice and warm bubble bath." she smiled and clapped her hands.

"Are you kidding me?" I got up from my chair and stood in front of Tawni. "Your friend is in the hospital and all you can think about is a stupid bubble bath! You're the most selfish person I've ever met in my life."

"Relax!" Tawni shouted at me. "It's not like she's dying!"

Pain shot through my heart as she said the d word. I looked away from her and then I noticed Portlyn walking out of the emergency door. I walked up to her in a fast pace. I heard everyone behind me as they walked up to her too.

"How is she?" I asked Portlyn.

She stood there for a minute and looked away from me. "Chad, there's a problem." she said. She looked back up at me with tears spilling down her face.

My entire body froze."Oh god, is she-"

"No, she's not." Portlyn quickly said.

"Then what is it?" I asked her.

She took another shaky breath and looked back up at me. "Chad, Sonny's sick."

I let out a breath that I was holding in. "Oh, well what is it like pneumonia or something?" I asked.

"No, Chad." Portlyn said. "She's_ really _sick." I looked at her skeptical for a minute and then more tears spilled from her eyes.

I took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Portlyn, spit it out!"

She stepped back, away from my grasp and looked at everyone this time her hand went over her mouth after she said the next three words, "she has leukemia."

I backed away this time. My knees buckled and I almost fell to the floor, my heart had completely stopped.

"Your lying!" I said.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I heard Tawni let out a gasp. She ran past me and to the bathroom on the other side of me. I heard that Zora girl run in after her.

Portlyn took another step up to me with tears still running down her cheeks and she was sobbing a bit. "I wish I was, but I'm not." She embraced me with a hug but I shook her off. It was like deja vu all over again. I didn't know what to do now. I looked around at the two stunned boys that stood beside me. The Nico dude held the bridge of his nose as he looked away from everybody, I could tell that he was trying very hard not to cry. The Grady dude had already started the water works and Marshall was trying to console him.

"Chad?" I heard Portlyn say to me. I didn't answer her. All I could do was think about Sonny. I walked over to the wall beside the bathrooms and stood there faced away from everyone. Then I felt Portlyn touch my shoulder. "You have every right to be upset, but please don't shut me out like you always do, we can get through this together. Just please don't shut me out."

I stared at the wall. Portlyn's warm hand on my shoulder. I breathed very hard and my hand balled up into a fist. Then before I knew it I started punching the wall. I punched it more and more until Portlyn's voice interrupted me. "Chad, please stop!" She turned me around to face her. There were tons of people staring at me and I looked down at my hand. My knuckles bleed and I felt the moisture fall from my hand to the carpet floor. I stood still for a moment with my hair in my face. Portlyn began to hold on to me and say things like "it's going to be alright" and I knew it wasn't. Nothing would be "alright" anymore.

I clung on to Portlyn anyway and tried very hard not to cry on her shoulder. I hated showing weakness. I hated being weak period. My dad always told me that if I cried it wouldn't help anything. He said that no matter how hard you cried, it wouldn't bring back the person you loved, or help you at anything, so suck it up and be a man...Did I mention that he said all of this after my mom died?

I heard tons of people saying my name. Apparently they found out that the person who was having a fit and punching walls is Chad Dylan Cooper from the hit teen drama _Mackenzie Falls,_ but I didn't care though_._ All I cared about was Sonny. How could she not tell me something so important as this? Oh that's right I pushed her away. I am such an idiot!

I let go of Portlyn and walked away from her and all the people watching us. I just had to get out of the room and go somewhere. I walked around the hospital with my bloody hand and kept my tears from falling. I quickly put my other hand up to my eyes and wiped away any evidence to prove that I was about to cry. The sleeve of my brand new cotton blue dress shirt was now wet, Sonny still had my jacket and I felt very cold.

I kept my eyes in front of me as I walked through the hospital. Some nurses stopped and looked at me. Others asked if I was okay but I ignored them. Then I saw a little girl about 7 or 8 who stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"You-You're-"

"I know who I am!" I said to the girl. Her chocolate brown eyes saddened and her brown hair fell in front of her face. She reminded me a lot of Sonny. "Sorry kid. It's just been a long day." I ran my undamaged fingers through my hair.

The little girl looked up at me and smiled slightly. "It's okay." Then she looked at my hand. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

I looked down at my hand that was now hurting. "I was angry."

The girl shook her head. "You must have been _really_ angry."

I leaned my head up against a wall and studied the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl waited for a moment. She probably thought that she was dreaming."Lily-Renee Marie Camden," she bobbed her head when she said all of her name.

"Well Lily-Renee, I think you hold the record for the longest name ever.

The little girl blushed. "I'm tempted to change it."

"To what?" I asked dully.

Her eyes then lit up. "Lily Dylan Cooper."

I chuckled a bit and leaned off the wall. "Lily where's your parents?"

Lily then looked around. "My mom's hurt and my dad is..." she trailed off.

"Where's your dad?" I asked.

"I don't know I lost him." Lily said.

Great. Now I had to deal with a missing child. "Um, okay lets just go find him," I said in a very calm tone." It was so unlike me to care about missing children, but I've already been through enough today it was about time I started caring.

"Okay." she smiled. We began to walk down the hallway when she looked up at me and asked, "are you sad?"

I looked away from Lily. What was I supposed to say to the kid? I thought of a hundred different things and then finally said, "I'm sad because my friend is really sick and I had to bring her to the hospital." My heart hurt after I said the part of Sonny being "very sick."

"Well, why aren't you with her?" Lily asked.

I began to ask myself that question. "I don't know."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Her eyebrows bounced up and down.

I blushed and said. "No...She's just my friend. Why would you think she's my girlfriend? Tons of boys have girls as friends."

"You have the same look on your face like my dad when he looks at my mom." Lily shrugged. "Do you _love _her?" she smiled.

I began to stumble over my words. "Wha-Who-Sonny? N-No."

"Sonny?" Lily's eyebrows nit together.

"Sonny Munroe." I nodded.

"Sonny Munroe from So Random! Oh my gosh that show is the best." I gave her a dirty look and then she got a hold of herself and then said, "well after _Mackenzie Falls."_

I sighed as we turned a corner in the hospital. Lily looked everywhere for her dad but there was still no sign of him. "Do you remember the room number that your mom was in?" I asked.

"Um.." she chewed on her bottom lip. "No, he told me to wait by a chair, but then the doctors rushed by with somebody and I got scared so I ran."

"Oh, were they injured?" I asked.

"Big time." Lily said.

"Well lets just go by the chair you were standing at and then maybe we'll find your dad."

"Okay," she shook her head.

We walked down another hallway and then something hit me. "What happened to your mom?"

Lily's eyes saddened. "Her heart was hurting, so we had to rush her to the hospital."

I nodded my head. The poor girl, I felt bad for her. Then my mind went back to Sonny. If anything bad happened to her then I would never be able to forgive myself. I have to tell her how I feel before it's too late. I don't want it to be too late.

"Lily? Lily?" I heard someone cry out from behind.

Lily and I both turned around and saw a man with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy!" Lily smiled and ran up to him.

"Where have you been?" Her dad asked hugging her with all of his might.

"I'm sorry dad." I got scared so I walked around. Her dad's face was very sad and I think I knew why because he stopped making eye contact with Lily. "Oh yeah dad this is Chad Dylan Cooper. He helped me find you. He's from _Mackenzie Falls._"

Lily pointed in my direction and smiled then her dad met my eyes. "Thank you son. For being with my daughter, she talks about you all the time," he said in a _very _serious tone. Lily began to turn bright red I don't think she recognized her dad's seriousness.

"It was no problem." I nodded.

Then his eyes went back to Lily. "Sweetie I have to tell you something." Her dad whispered.

"What is it daddy?" she asked.

Her dad paused."This is very hard for me, but it's about your mom." Her dad's eyes were filled with tears and one escaped and fell down his cheeks. Oh God, I can't watch this.

"What's the matter daddy?" Lily asked.

"I have to go." I said abruptly. Then I ran down the hall and around a corner. I couldn't look at Lily's face. I knew exactly what her dad was going to say to her. After all I've been in her place. I slid down on a wall and put my knee's to my chest.

Then from all the way down the hall I heard Lily scream out in horror. I put my head into my knee's and felt my heart stop in it's place. Lily was now hurting. Those big brown eyes of hers were now filled with tears. Her mom had been taken away from her.

My eyes were now puffy and I felt the moisture in my eyes. I was crying. I was crying as hard as anyone could have ever cried. I started seeing flashbacks of everything that happened to me today. From Sonny telling me that she loved me to her being in the hospital. From Portlyn saying that she was her cousin, to Portlyn telling everyone about Sonny's illness. I sobbed harder and harder. All I wanted to do right now was hold Sonny. To tell her that I'm here and I will always be here. To tell her that I've liked her from the moment I looked into her eyes. To tell her that I cared. To tell her I loved her.

I heard Lily's crying get farther and farther away from me. Now I was sitting here in the hallway left with bad memory's and a broken heart.

---

**Sonny's Pov**

"Grandma, can I please go back to my body now?" I begged.

Grandma Rosie sighed and turned back to me. "No, at least not yet. I don't even think you can."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Come on, there's something I have to show you." she tugged me by my arm as we walked through another door.

"Okay Grandmother Time, I demand to know wha-" I stopped and looked around. We were in the hospital now and I saw all my friends standing and talking to Portlyn.

"Don't we have to hide?" I asked my Grandma Rosie.

"Oh no honey, we didn't even have to hide from the beginning." Grandma Rosie laughed. I gave her an odd look and then her eyes brightened. "It's always been a dream of mine to be part of _Charlie's Angels_. Hiding was just to make it more funner."

I was about to respond when I heard Chad yelling at Portlyn. "Your lying!" He looked totally shocked.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Tawni said and then she ran off to the bathroom. Zora then took off after her.

Portlyn took a step toward Chad, it looked like she was crying. "I wish I was, but I'm not."

I looked around at all of the shocked faces. Nico was holding the bridge of his nose while Grady was crying into Marshall's arms. Marshall looked as if he saw a ghost. Everything finally started to make sense.

"Oh no, they found out!" I said turning toward my Grandma.

"Yes, they did." she said.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to tell them!" I looked around at everyone. Chad then walked over to a wall and Portlyn followed him. She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him. Then before I even knew it, Chad began to punch the wall. In front of him. I stepped back really shocked at what was happening. Was he mad at me?

"Chad please stop!" Portlyn yelled at him. She clung on to him for dear life and then he finally stopped and stood there for a moment looking down at his now bloody hands, and then Portlyn hugged him and told him it would be alright. Chad finally responded by hugging her back. Tears fell from my eyes as I just watched everything unfold in front of me.

Tons of people stopped in front of Chad and Portlyn and began to talk. I stood in front of them all with my Grandma Rosie next to me.

"And this is where things get difficult." Grandma Rosie muttered to herself. I was tempted to ask her what she was talking about, but suddenly Chad pulled away from Portlyn and ran out of the waiting room. My feet took control of my body and I bolted after him.

"Sonny!" Grandma Rosie called out but I ignored her. He was going somewhere, but I didn't know where. Suddenly I felt myself being jerked back. Grandma Rosie was holding me in my place I started screaming at her.

"Let me go! Please, it's all my fault!" My breathing was hard and unsteady.

"Sonny, you can't do anything!"

I started to cry and then Grandma Rosie pulled me towards her. "You have to let him go," she whispered. I had a feeling that she had two meanings to that whole "let him go" deal.

"I can't." I cried. "Please don't make me." I hugged her tightly. "I love him. Please don't make me."

Grandma held me there and whispered in my ear. "I don't have a choice Sonnygirl. You have to come with me."

"No!" I hugged her more tightly.

"Sonny, if I had any other choice I would let you stay, but I can't." Grandma said.

"Please don't take me away from him. I need him." I felt pathetic because I was begging, but my heart was feeling a whole lot of emotions and I thought it would burst.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Grandma say over my shoulder.

I lifted my head from her shoulder and saw that she was looking at something behind me. I turned and gasped at the women in front of me. Those blue eyes, that soft looking skin, and that long blond hair. Chad's mom.

"Hello, Sonny. My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Ellie," she said.

I looked from her to my Grandma. "What's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know." Grandma Rosie looked at Ellie with confusion.

"Sonny, you are very important to Chad. You make him happy and you still have a chance with him."

"I do?" I sniffed.

Ellie stepped toward me. "Yes, you do. You see Sonny, I haven't been the best mother in the world to Chad and I'm paying for all the mistakes I've made."

"What do you mean." I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions Sonny dear." Ellie laughed. "I let Chad down, and if I could go back in time I would change that, but I can't. You have to believe me when I say that you and Chad are soul-mates. You just don't know it."

"But we always fight and bicker and call each other names and-"

"But you also care about each other," Ellie interrupted my speech.

"Wait a sec!" Grandma Rosie said. "Is my Sonny here _not _going to die?"

"She's going to wake up." Ellie said. For some reason I knew that she was hiding something. Plus she didn't really answer Grandma Rosie's question, and isn't Grandma Rosie supposed to be the angel of death? How does she not know if I'm not going to die or not?

"What changed_ their_ minds?" I asked.

"Well, lets just say I have my own little way of persuasion." Ellie laughed. Then Grandma laughed along with her. It must be an inside joke or something. "Sonny, take care of Chad, okay? I need to know that someone is." Ellie said softly.

I gave Ellie a toothy smile and then nodded. Her and Grandma Rosie stood next to each other after that.

"Grandma are you leaving?" I asked.

"Yes, I think my job here is done." Grandma looked at Ellie and grinned.

I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm going to miss you."

"No, your not." Grandma smiled. 'Cause I'm always going to be right here, in your heart." Grandma Rosie pointed to my chest.

I felt a tear fall from my eyes as I stepped away from her. I looked at Ellie and whispered a "thank you."

"No, thank you for being the best thing that ever happened to Chad," she smiled and then suddenly they disappeared. I sighed and stood there for a minute. Wait, what happens to me?

A bright light caught my attention and then my eyes shut.

---

**Portlyn's Pov**

I looked at everyone sitting around in the waiting room. They were all sad and gloomy. Especially Tawni. She couldn't stop crying. I've never seen her cry before, but let me just say in a girls p.o.v Tawni looked very pretty without all the make up. Her eyes were puffy and she held onto Nico who held her closely and whispered in her ear. I couldn't help but think that Tawni should feel bad. She was rude to Sonny and she never gave her a chance. I would feel bad too.

Watching Tawni and Nico sort of reminded me of how Chad and I were earlier. He clung on to me and I hugged him, but he suddenly left. I tried calling him a bunch of times, but I didn't follow him because I knew that he needed to be alone.

"Where is she?" A women walking up to Marshall asked. I figured it was Sonny's mom since they basically had the same features. The brown hair, brown eyes, the laugh lines. Everything.

"Connie, why didn't you tell us about Sonny?" Marshall asked.

"What are you talking about?" Connie asked.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Tawni shouted at the women. "You knew she had leukemia and you didn't even tell anyone!"

For some reason I felt the need to step in. "Don't talk to her like that, she's been through enough already."

Tawni got up from the chair and came face to face with me. "Stay out of this. You're not even Sonny's friend."

"And like you are!" I shouted.

"I _am_," she said.

"You never care about any ones feelings except you own. The only reason you feel bad for Sonny is because you feel guilty."

Tawni looked at me for a minute and then went back over to her seat. Marshall and Sonny's mom also began to talk. Well Marshall was practically yelling at the poor women because she didn't tell anyone about Sonny being sick.

"She didn't want anyone to know!" Sonny's mom yelled.

"Well now look at what kind of state you put her in! She's in the hospital for Christ sake! And if you would have told anybody about this, she probably wouldn't be here right now!" Marshall yelled back.

"It wasn't my decision to not tell you guys, it was Sonny's. Whatever she chooses I am right behind her, and the last time I checked you guys were the ones who told her to pack up and leave."

"We didn't say that." Marshall put his hands up in defense.

"Well you might as well have since you had my daughter crying for the past week. What kind of producer are you anyway?" Sonny's mom asked

Everybody went silent for a minute, but then Dr. Andrews came up to all of us, well he came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Connie Munroe, Sonny's mom." Connie introduced herself. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen after that sentence.

"Oh, it's great that you've come. Your niece has been with her though, so she hasn't been lonely."

"Niece?" Connie said.

It was time to step in or my butt was going to be on the line. "Right Aunt...Connie! I have been with my _cousin _Sonny ever since we got here." I slung my arm around Connie and smiled at her. She eyed me for a moment and I gave her a "play along" look.

"Right! Thank you..." she held on to the "you" I assumed because she didn't know my name. "Just thank you."

"Cousin _Portlyn _is always there for her favorite cousin Sonny." I smiled.

Dr. Andrews looked at the both of us for a moment and then began to speak. "Well since we are done with the whole talking in third person, you should be happy to know that-"

Just then Chad came from out of nowhere and next to Connie and me.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here now." Chad said. He looked a bit weird, his eyes were a bit puffy and he wore a blank expression. I think that Chad Dylan Cooper was actually _crying_?

"Can you two please take this conversation elsewhere because I want to know about Sonny?" Tawni said.

"Shut it blondie!" Chad and I both said simultaneously.

"Anyway!" Dr. Andrews shouted. "You should be happy to know that she's awake-"

"Can we see her?" Chad asked but we all shushed him.

"Not all at once. Connie you can go in and then Portlyn."

"Why does Portlyn get to-" Chad started but I covered his mouth.

Dr. Andrews gave us a look but then started talking to Connie in a whisper while they were walking through the emergency door.

"Ugh this really bites!" Tawni pouted.

"I'd bite you, but I wouldn't want the taste of _bitch _in my mouth." I said. Chad let out a small laugh we bumped fists (his good one) after that third degree burn. Tawni gave us both evil looks and walked over to Nico. That girl was about ready to crumble.

---

**Sonny's Pov**

I layed on top of the hospital bed and played with the covers. Everything was so hazy. I had a dream and I couldn't remember it, something just told me to drop it so I finally sighed and let it go. There was a nurse in the room who I had been pretending wasn't there she was silent and looking over something of mine.

"Hey Sonnygirl." I heard my mom's voice. Crap, she was going to be so mad at me.

"Hey Mama." I sat up.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Mi casa su casa," I said.

My mom smiled and walked over to the seat next to me. "You know that everybody is out there right now?"

"Everybody?" I asked.

"Yep. There's Chad, Marshall, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and there's also a girl out there who says she's your cousin."

I laughed at the funny face that my mom made. "Is it one of those crazy little fans?"

"No, her name is Portlyn."

If I had a water bottle and took a drink from it, I would probably spit out all over my mom. "Portlyn's my cousin!?"

"No, no, she pretended to be...I have know idea why, but she pretended to be your cousin so she could watch you."

"Wow, that's actually pretty nice." I smiled.

"Yeah, but anyway, we have to talk."

"I know, I'm grounded for sneaking out of the house and taking your car." I sighed.

"Well, yes and Sonny, I love you. The only reason I ground you or make you do things or try to keep you safe is because I love you."

"I know mom. I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

My mom wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly...like crap. I'm embarrassed, and I'm scared."

"Don't be. Chad's waiting out there for you. I think he's the most anxious."

I sighed. "They all know about me now." I stated like it wasn't a question.

"Yup." My mom said.

"Are they mad?"

"Eh, they'll get over it." My mom patted me on the head. "Well I know that you're probably _dying_ to see your friends right now, so I'm gonna go get some coffee and something to make this room more colorful."

"Okay mom," I laughed.

"Bye, Sonnygirl." she whispered. "By the way. Marshall and Tawni are really evil so if I were you I'd give them the cold shoulder.

"Trust me, I plan to." I said.

My mom then left the room. I began to feel scared all over again after I couldn't here her footsteps, but then I silently prayed that Chad would come first, but then I closed all of those thoughts from my head.

Confrontations aren't easy, but getting through them, that's the hardest part.

I looked at the nurse who was still in the room. "Excuse me nurse? Do you have any powerful drugs that could knock me out?"

---

**A/N: And so I leave you my wonderful fans...for now. I wasn't going to put the Sonny and her mom scene in here until the next chapter, but I just thought that I owed it to you guys. **

**You know who I really hate in this story? Tawni! If you hate Tawni in this story then you should review! **


	13. A Change is Coming

**A/N: Hey guys =D Alrighty so I'm sorry that I was being 'melodramatic' and crap...but oh ****well. My feet are healing and trust me they weren't a pretty sight before (yeesh). BTW for those of you that were asking, I play the clarinet. I wanted to play the flute, but I tried it once and my mom compared me to a blow fish, so then I tried the clarinet and I fell in love, but anyway, the story...If you watch **_**One**__**Tree Hill **_**then you'll see that I stole about two scenes from it, if you find them...then that's good for you. Lol what do you expect me to do, mail you a gift? Oh yeah, this is PROBABLY the last chapter for this before the Epilogue. I know there were probably a few gasps from the other sides of the computer screen, but guess what? Drum roll please *drum rolls*.....SEQUEL! **

**Did she say sequel?**

**Yes she did, because she's awesome.**

**Oh stop...****=D **

**Lol I know I'm weird, but yes I might possibly do a sequel to this. That's only if you guys want me too. **

**Also, about the whole 'I hate Tawni' thing. I was totally kidding. Tiffany Thorton and I are like home skillets. Yeah we sit on my couch and watch **_**Beavis and Butthead**_** all the time...and I am totally kidding xD**

****

**Sorry for any sort of mistakes! I don't have the best eyesight *shrugs*.**

Alright children, gather around it's story time.

**Disclaimer: Dude are you kidding me? Has my disclaimer changed in any other chapter? Didn't think so! I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

**---**

_But you're so hypnotizing__  
__You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me_

_Demi Lovato- Catch Me-_

**Portlyn's Pov**

We all sat in the waiting room waiting for Sonny's mom to come back out. Nobody talked to anybody. There was a TV screen on the other side of the waiting room. It had a video of the human body and I was actually paying attention to it. From the corner of my eye I saw Chad wince. My eyes tore away from the TV and looked at Chad. He tried to make a soft face but it was sour.

"Is your hand bothering you?" I asked.

"No, it's not thank you very much." Chad said looking away. I gave him a yeah right look and took his hand. It was still bloody but it looked broken.

"Chad you broke your hand." I said.

"No, I didn't," he pulled his hand away from me.

"Yes, you did." I said in the same tone he did.

Chad leaned forward and began to whisper in my ear. "Portlyn, if you really are my best friend then you won't tell anybody."

"But Chad," I protested.

"Please, Portlyn. I just have to see Sonny first and then I'll go straight to the doctor." Chad pleaded.

I couldn't help but give in to those blue eyes of his. They were just so hopeful. He always had that effect on me. "Fine, but you have to go _straight _to the doctor after this," I said in a serious whisper.

"I will. I promise." Chad said.

"Yeah you better," I rolled my eyes.

Just then Sonny's mom appeared through the emergency doors. Marshall stood up and walked over to her.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's ready to see people now." Connie said.

Chad and I both got up at the same time. Then we stared at each other. Soon enough we were joined by the rest of _So Random! _

Tawni finally spoke up."I think that Sonny's _friends _should be allowed to see her first."

"End of the line, Blondie. The people that _brought _her here should go first. Plus last time I checked, Dr. Andrews said that I was after Connie." I stepped in front of Chad.

"You may have '_brought'_ her here but that doesn't mean that you guys get to go first. Besides no one ever listens to doctor's. You're not going in there first.

"Well you just watch us!" Chad practically yelled. He grabbed my hand and led me toward the emergency door. The entire _So Random! _cast ran after us and soon, after that we were all jammed in the emergency door. I felt someone tug on the back of my hair and pull me further back into everyone else. I had a feeling I knew who that was.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

There were a whole bunch of shouts coming from different directions and then finally Dr. Andrews came in front of us.

"Everyone freeze!" he yelled.

We all went silent and then one by one everyone moved away from the emergency door. I got a glimpse of Chad who was groaning. I think his hand got smashed by the others I didn't get a chance to really look at him.

"I said that not all at once you could see her!" Dr. Andrews said.

I snuck a glance at Tawni's face and the edges of her mouth turned up into a smile. She was planning something.

"Chad can't go and see her." she smiled playfully.

Chad turned towards her. "And why not?"

"Chaddy, I think your hand needs some serious attention." she pointed out.

"You little-" I started to say but Dr. Andrews cut me off.

"What are you talking about?"

Tawni stepped toward Dr. Andrews. "You see that wall over there?" Tawni pointed to the wall beside the bathrooms. "Chad punched it."

"She doesn't have any proof. She wasn't there to witness it." Chad said crossing his arms and wincing a little.

"Son, let me see your hand." Dr. Andrews said.

Chad stood there for a moment and started to give dirty looks to Tawni. He slowly but carefully uncrossed his arms and showed Dr. Andrews his hand. He took his hand carefully and began to put pressure on it.

"Does this hurt?" Dr. Andrews pressed in the middle of his hand. Chad made a slithering sound and Dr. Andrews took that as a yes. "Son did you punch that wall over there?"

Chad then looked away and then I began to step back.

"Why don't you ask, Portlyn?" Tawni said."

"Shut it Blondie before I make you wish that you didn't have any mirrors to look at." I hissed.

"Portlyn, did you see him punch that wall?" Dr. Andrews asked.

Chad gave me a look that said "open your mouth and this friendship is over" I gasped a little. My breathing went high and I felt like I was going to pass out. I opened my mouth and then...

"I saw him do it." Someone said. I turned and saw that Nico dude stepping forward.

Chad groaned and looked up at the ceiling.

"Come on Chad. I think you might need a cast for this hand." Dr. Andrews said.

"Can I please just see Sonny first?" He begged.

"No, I'm afraid that your hand needs some serious attention," Dr. Andrews shook his head.

"It's a hand! It's not like I need it anyway." Chad complained.

"Come on," Dr. Andrews said pushing him through the emergency door. Sadly they were going in the opposite direction that Sonny's room was in.

Dr. Andrew then poked his head back through the doors that we still held open.

"I think that Sonny's _cousin_ should go first." he winked at me and then disappeared.

I smiled triumphantly and turned towards Tawni. "I guess your little plan didn't work after all."

"Oh please hun. Sonny doesn't want to see you or Chad. You guys are nothing but posers and she probably doesn't want anything to do with you." She scoffed.

Okay this was it. It was finally time to tell Tawni off. "You know what? I'm not Sonny's friend, okay I get it! But that doesn't mean that she doesn't want to see me. I helped her! While you guys sat around talking nothing but mess about her. Especially you!

"You may think that you are pretty and the most beautiful thing to ever walk this planet, but right now all I can see is a whole bunch of ugly. I'm am a good person, and you just sit around looking at mirrors all the time. And if Sonny can see through that little mask of yours then I know how much she despises you. And I know that I'm sometimes dumb, and stuck up a bit, but I'll take that any day because I wouldn't want to be a hateful, jealous, snob who only cares about what she looks like on the camera instead of off of it."

Tawni stood there for a moment a little bit shocked and then tears formed in her eyes.

"Yeah, you say you're her friend, but what kind of friend treats another friend with disrespect and hatred. You're not her friend Tawni, you never were and Sonny knows that and deep down you know it too, and I know that you're scared right now because I can see it in your eyes. You're scared because your actually caring. And you're scared because all of this is true."

Tawni now had tears streaming down her face. Oh god now I felt bad. She began to wipe away her tears and then she sniffed. She looked at me for a moment and suddenly yearned and walked away.

"Tawni-" I stepped forward but then stopped.

"This day has completely gone down the hill." Grady said and then walked back over to his seat before I could say anything to him. That crazy Zora kid walked off to sit beside Marshall who was just looking off into space.

Connie Munroe walked up to both Nico and me. "Portlyn I think you should go see her now." she said softly.

I nodded and walked toward the emergency door and then I turned back and faced Nico.

"Did you tell on Chad because you thought that it would let you guys see Sonny first, or because you knew something about what Chad said earlier?"

Nico smiled. "Well, maybe I _kind of _over-heard you talking to Chad. So I guess I just wanted to help you out."

I smiled back. "Why?"

Nico made a sad face. "I told Tawni about Chad's hand and then after a while I guess I felt bad, so I wanted to do the right thing."

I stared at him for a moment and then began to speak."Well, you're kind of sweet when you're not trying to get girls all the time." I said. Nico blushed and looked down at the ground. I sighed and leaped up to give him a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks."

Nico began to rub his cheek softly. "You're welcome." His voice was a bit husky.

This time I was the one to blush. I turned around and walked through the emergency door. When I was far enough from him I began to talk to myself.

"Maybe the randoms aren't so bad after all."

---

**Sonny's Pov**

The stupid nurse told me that I couldn't get any powerful drugs so I just sat in my ugly hospital gown huffing and puffing.

Suddenly a knock came to my door. I looked up with hopeful eyes praying that it was Chad. My eyes saddened when I saw that it was only Portlyn.

"I know. I'm not a blond boy with blue eyes." She laughed.

I laughed too. "Where is he?"

Portlyn paused for a minute and then bit her lip. "He's coming later."

I looked at her for a few moments and realized that she wasn't making eye contact, I shook my head. "He did something stupid didn't he?"

"Yep," Portlyn said quickly.

"Ugh!" I banged my head up against the back of the hospital bed. Then I looked back at Portlyn. "Is he mad at me?"

Portlyn sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. "He's more hurt than upset. I guess ever since his mom..." she paused and then continued, "he's never been that close to anyone, then you came along and suddenly it changed everything for him. I guess your his savior."

I scoffed."Yeah the savior that lied to him and let him down, and left him broken hearted and-"

"Forget about all of that." Portlyn interrupted my rant. "If he loves you like I think he does then he'll forgive you."

"Loves me," I laughed bitterly, "he barely talked to me since after we kissed. The reason that I came into his dressing room today was because I wanted to tell him the truth. To tell him that _I_ loved him. Now look at me." I said.

"Sonny, you're a great person, and so what if you didn't tell anybody about your illness, but you did it because you didn't want anyone to know. It's _your_business, not theirs. I mean I was a little mad about it before, but now I think I know why you did what you did." Portlyn said.

"You do?" I sat up.

"Yeah, I mean you wanted to be treated normally. To fit in and go on as if nobody would know."

I looked at Portlyn for a moment. She actually understood what I was going through."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah, I know. The person that you would least expect to know you _knows _you." I laughed and then Portlyn took my hand. "Sonny, be careful with Chad's heart. He likes to push people away and make them think that he is the cruelest person ever, but his heart is more fragile then you think."

I smiled at Portlyn. "Thank you, for helping me, and for understanding."

She shrugged, "yeah, well that's what I'm here for. Chad will be here soon though. I promise." She smiled and then left the room.

I can't believe that I actually doubted her. I always thought that she was shallow. Boy was I wrong.

---

**Chad's Pov**

"Excuse me Dr. Alfred? Can you please hurry? My..._friend_ is waiting for me.

"It's Dr. Allen." The doctor said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I sounded bored. Dr. What's-his-face slowly wrapped my hand this red colored plaster. I wanted blue, but he said he 'ran out'. How do you run out of things in a hospital? He was probably too lazy to get himself up and go find some.

"Aren't you going to call your parents?" Dr...Allen asked when he was finally finished wrapping my arm.

"No, dude." I said.

"I would like to speak with them."

I was attempted to say 'well that's too bad' but that would be a little harsh.

"Will you please call them?" he asked.

I knew that I wasn't going to win this argument so I nodded. "Fine." I took out my cell phone and attempted to call my father with my left hand.

I looked at my red cast as the phone rang in my ear. It was small and it only ran half up to the middle of my arm. My director is going to be furious when he sees me.

"Hello?" I heard my father's voice on the other line.

"Dad? It's me."

"Oh...what's up Chad?" I could tell that he was busy working 'cause he sounded like he was shuffling papers in the background. He owns his own TV show; '_Opinions of Life'_, something like that.

"I'm in the hospital." I sighed.

"What did you do?" He sounded calm and still busy.

"I punched a wall," I sounded lifeless. If he wasn't going to show any emotion then neither was I.

"On the set?" He actually sounded interested.

"No...at the hospital." I said.

"Chad! I can't afford for you to be damaging hospitals! This is coming out of your pay," he said.

"So you care more about a paying for a stupid wall then you do about your own son?" I asked. It was rhetorical of course.

"Chad quit being so whinny. You almost sound like my Vicky when she wants something."

"Don't compare me to her!" I yelled viciously.

Dr. Allen had been looking at me during my entire conversation with my dad.

"Chad, you have to stop holding this little grudge that you have going on with Vicky. She just wants to be like any other mother and-"

"That's the problem! She _isn't_ a mom dad. She doesn't know how to be a mom! She wasn't there for 14 years of my life, and she doesn't want to be part of my life period, so stop pretending that she's my mom. In fact stop pretending."

There was a long pause on the phone and then my dad finally spoke up. "I think that we should talk about this later when you're not in a hospital."

"No, we're not going to talk about this at all. Don't even bother on coming, it's not like you were anyway. Goodbye!" I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket. "Dr. Allen, I think you can call him by yourself if you want to ask him any questions." I said.

"O-okay," Dr. Allen stammered.

Out of nowhere Portlyn walked through the door. "Hey," she said.

"How is she?" I didn't bother for small talk.

"She wants to see you."

I looked at Dr. Allen for a moment and said, "I'll pay whatever the damages there are to the wall and I'll fill out those stupid papers you have to give me later. Can I please go now?"

Dr. Allen nodded a little, he still looked a little bit shocked from what I said to my dad. He probably doesn't get out that much. I sighed and I off the hospital bed to follow Portlyn out the door. I was so close to Sonny I just wanted to run.

Portlyn and I were about to walk past the emergency door, but then we saw Tawni walk through. Her eyes were watery and I could tell that she had been crying. Tawni stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us.

I looked at Portlyn, then Portlyn looked at Tawni, and then Tawni looked at the floor.

"Tawni, I am so sorry for what I said before. It was uncalled for-" Portyln said.

"No," Tawni stopped her, "what you said was right. I was acting like a snob, and being hateful..."

"And jealous, don't forget jealous." I added, not even knowing what they were talking about. Portyln nudged me in the ribs.

"And jealous." Tawni smiled at me. She actually looked _different_. "I just really need to talk to Sonny, I was mean to her and I didn't really know what was going on at the time...but that doesn't excuse my behavior." I agreed with her on that one and nodded, Portlyn gave me a hard glare.

"Well go on. We can wait." Portlyn said.

"What?" Tawni said.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Tawni, go on and talk to her." Portlyn shooed her away.

Tawni looked at Portlyn for a minute and smiled, "thanks."

"No problem." Portlyn gave her a warm smile back.

I opened my mouth to protest but Tawni walked away, so I turned to Portlyn. "What are you doing? I am supposed to be the one to talk to her next!"

"Chad, you've waited for Sonny for how long? Just wait a few more minutes."

I crossed my arms and turned away from her. "Yeah wait a few more minutes in agony, torture, and pain."

Portlyn gave me a quick pat on the shoulder. Curse her niceness!

---

**Sonny's Pov**

I've always imagined being in the hospital like in all those romantic movies. You know the cute girl gets hurt and you wake up to see your hero sitting next to you rubbing your hand and waiting on you hand and foot, but no. I looked like crap and my 'hero' was nowhere to be found. There was an annoying beep sound coming from that stupid monitor that they just hooked up. This was completely ridiculous. Why can't I just get up and leave right now? I mean I'm not dead and I feel fine...Okay, okay the pain running up and through my leg was killing me, but it'll pass sooner or later.

"Knock, knock." I heard. My heart rate climbed as I looked up. Then I frowned, it was only Tawni.

"What do you want?" I said in a harsh tone.

Tawni sighed and walked over to my bed and sat down. "I completely understand if you hate me right now."

I scoffed, "that's an understatement."

"Sonny, I'm sorry for everything I ever said, or ever did to you." Tawni took my hand and I pulled it away.

"That doesn't make up for everything you've done, nothing will." I didn't even recognize my own voice when I said that. It sounded cold, and bitter, and so not me.

I looked up at Tawni and my eyes widened after I got a good look at her face. She was crying now and her eyes were red. Her hair was all over the place and she looked just as crappy as me. Well she looked a_ 'pretty' _crappy.

"You want to know the reason why I didn't like you so much? It's because you were better than me, it's because I was threatened by how good you were and how everyone loved you. Everyone loved _me_! Now everyone hates me. It's all because of you!" she sniffed.

"So it's my fault that people don't like the way you act?" I questioned her.

"No Sonny, it's your fault because you're good! You're too good. I tried to tell myself that I was the better person, that I was the prettiest, that I out-shined everybody, but it's all you Sonny...Well two-thirds of that is all you." She stopped herself and then spoke again. "You've got so much talent Sonny, I just didn't ever want to admit it."

Tawni let put a shaky breath and got up from my bed, but I quickly grabbed her hand. She turned back to me and I sat up.

"Tawni you're a good person, you just have to get over yourself and let people see the real you."

She smiled, "I know and I want to change starting now. Which means I'm not going to hate doing this anymore." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me.

I was a little shaken at first because Tawni Hart was actually giving _me_ a hug.

I hugged her back and for a few moments and then pulled away.

"Go on!" I heard somebody hiss.

"Stop pushing me!" Another voice said.

"Stop being so nervous!" the other person moaned.

"I'm not nervous."

"You wanted to see her _so_ badly before!"

"I know but-"

"Just go!"

My eyebrows crinkled and then a face appeared in the door frame.

Chad.

His eyes were focused on another person in the hallway. Portlyn perhaps, but then they lied on me. His ocean blue eyes were sad and hurt, his sandy blond hair fell over his eyes and a blush crept up across his face.

My stomach started doing tons of flips and my heart pounded as hard as ever.

"I think I'm gonna go now." Tawni said quickly walking over to the door and Chad let her by not taking his eyes off me.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hello," he said in a the same tone.

"So..."I smiled, then I saw a red cast on his hand and my smile faded."Oh my god! What happened to your hand?" I asked.

"I hit something." he said in a flat voice.

"What, a stone wall?" I said sarcastically.

"Something like that." He smirked.

"Portlyn said you did something stupid. Not _that _stupid." I shook my head.

His gaze was fixed on something else and then he finally looked back at me, his face was serious and I knew that I was in deep trouble. "Sonny, why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed and looked down. That question was going to come sooner or later."I...didn't want things to change between us."

Chad looked furious at this point."Well newsflash Sonny, things have _already _changed between us. Why would you keep a secret as big as this from everybody. I thought I knew you better than this."

I looked up at him in surprise. "Well, it's not like you have a squeaky clean record either."

"What are you talking about?" he asked in frustration.

"Why haven't you ever talked about your mom?" I put my arms across my chest and lifted one of my eyebrows.

This put a whole lot of emotions on his face: shock, anger, sadness, and understanding.

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a little thing I like to call Internet." I said. "Now why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

Chad stood there in silence for a few moments. "It never seemed important." He shook his shoulders.

"How does your mom dying not seem important?" I almost yelled.

"Sonny, we are going way off the subject here. I never told you about my mom, big deal. You have a life threatening illness and never told me_._"

"You are such a hypocrite! Plus, you never let me tell you!" I said.

"You weren't _going _to tell me!" His face started to turn red.

"And so what is I wasn't? It's _my _business."

"Yeah, well you made it my business when you fell into my arms and passed out!" We were both screaming at the top of our lungs.

"Is everything okay in here?" A nurse by the door asked.

I sighed and put on a bright smile and politely nodded. She smiled back and then left the doorway. I turned back to Chad and gave him a glare.

"Listen Sonny, I don't want to fight with you anymore." Chad stepped closer and sat on my bed beside me. Why was everyone sitting on my bed? I mean there's a chair on the other side of it.

I sat up and looked into his eyes, They were a bit more sad now. "I don't want to fight with you anymore either." I said lowly.

Chad sighed and looked away from me. "When you collapsed, I was...scared, terrified actually." He started. I tried to make eye contact with him, but he still looked away. "I've never felt so terrified ever since my mom died, and then you came along." He finally looked back up at me and I could see both his eyes sparkling. Not one, but _two_. "I promised myself that if you would just wake up, I would tell you how much I need you...and how much I want you, and nothing else matters." his voice was raspy and he started speaking in more of a whisper. "Sonny, I don't think there is anybody else that I can ever...share things with like you. I realized that I want to be with you now and always. All the things in the past can just stay there and we can just start over...that's how much I care about us."

I kept my eyes locked with his and I felt tears falling down my face. I never saw Chad look so innocent, so adorable, so human. I finally smiled at him and put both my hands on the side of his face. He looked back with seriousness and with such sadness my heart started to break, but then I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed me back with the equal amount of passion and I felt all the things that I've always felt with him: the electricity, the heat, the butterflies, my heart pounding too fast for my own body. His lips were so soft and they tasted like honey. He ran his hand through my hair and I pulled on his tie a bit to bring more closer so that our bodies were touching. His tongue slowly entered my mouth and my heart started racing as fast as a Nascar going 250 miles an hour. We slowly, but finally broke apart.

"I-luh-y-" Chad said breathlessly.

I looked at him confused for a minute. "What?"

Chad swallowed and took another breath before speaking again. "I said,...I love you."

I looked into his ocean blue eyes and they were serious and determined. A big smile lit across my face. I was smiling so hard that I thought my teeth would shatter. "I love you too." I said.

Chad grinned and matched my expression. "I know."

Knowing me I would have punched him in the shoulder and laughed, but I couldn't because I was happy as ever, so I laughed and put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waste and hugged me tightly.

Everything was finally starting to go back to normal.

**---**

**A/N: Okay kids, push the review button and nobody gets hurt. Oh and please don't favorite if you're not gonna review. =) Oh yeah and I know that I didn't have Marshall, Grady, and Zora talk to Sonny yet, but that will be mentioned in the Epilogue or next chapter....or whatever.**

**Okay, question; Do you think I should just write a sequel or just put like a month later or some crap like that?**

**Review!!!!!**


	14. Epilogue

**A/n: Lol I'm so sorry! It's been CRAZY on my side of the computer screen sooo yeah. **

**I can't believe this is the last chapter of SWATS, and too bad this chapter sucks like my aunts sweet potato pie on Thanksgiving Day...**

**Seriously this chapter sucks and I really don't care about any mistakes, I just wanted to get it over and done with.**

Epilogue

---

After a week of being in the hospital and constant testings, I was finally released. Then I was immediately put to bed rest. So I wasn't aloud to go on set or anything, just eat, and sleep. Chad stopped by at any chance he could, he was very busy with his schedule, and the fact that he had a cast didn't really help. I really did miss him and we haven't even really kissed ever since I was in the hospital.

Dr. Roberts was coming back this week and I knew that he was going to be talking non-stop about chemotherapy, which is what Dr. Andrews talked to me about. It sounded scary, I mean there was pain and...tons of side effects. One of the biggest ones that I feared was hair loss. I really hoped that I wouldn't lose my hair, not to be conceited or anything, but I love my hair and it will pain me if I went...bald.

I shivered just thinking about it.

But I was probably just over-reacting. I've been watching a lot of _Grey's Anatomy_ lately. Plus if I'm lucky I'd probably get to take the pill. I hate needles so if they think they are going to inject something into my body, boy do they got another thing coming.

I was laying down in my room thinking about everything that has happened to me in the few past weeks. I mean it was a lot to deal with. The only high points were that I got my friends back, and Chad and I were finally going out.

Marshall had finally apologized to me, and after a bit of talking back and forth I finally forgave him. He was still a little frustrated with the fact that I didn't tell him about my leukemia, but mostly he was frustrated with himself.

Grady, Nico, and Zora wrote me a song about how much they were sorry and sang it out loud to me (it wasn't that great, but it was still sweet). Though I didn't think that Zora needed to apologize, 'cause frankly she didn't even do anything in the first place, but she did and I was grateful for it.

My phone began to ring and I looked at it, Chad was calling and I answered.

"Hello," I smiled through the phone.

"Hey," I heard his voice on the other line.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have to take you somewhere today." He said.

I sat up from my bed and pushed the hair out of my face. "O-Kay?" I said questioningly. "But I'm on bed rest, remember? And I'm grounded."

"Is your mom home?" Chad sighed.

"Um, no. She's at an interview." My mom finally decided to get a job, that hospital bill isn't going to pay itself.

"Can you get dressed in something nice? Not fancy, and not casual, just something that's 'nice'."

"Chad, my mom will kill me if I leave the apartment." I said.

"Sonny you're already grounded. What more trouble can you possibly get into?"

"That's true." I nodded in agreement. "So, where are we going?" I asked

"Just meet me out front in fifteen minutes." he said and then hung up.

I was confused for a moment but I finally shook my head and hung up the phone. I got up and walked over to my closet, there were plenty of dresses that I could wear that were 'not fancy' and 'not casual'. I finally decided on a white strapless dress with swirls of black designed on it that stopped at my knee's, I tied the belt that went with my dress into a knot. My black pumps that I've never worn were in the back of my closet, I figured I could put them into good use, and you know what? They went perfectly with my outfit!

I walked over to the mirror and worked on my make-up and then finally hair. I looked pretty decent, my hair was curly already so I didn't really need to do anything to it except put it in a few pins, and all I really needed was a little bit of blush and some clear lip gloss.

After one last look in the mirror I grabbed my black leather jacket that was hanging on the door and skipped out of my room.

I walked out of my apartment building and saw Chad standing by his car waiting for me. He was in a blue dress shirt and a black jacket with with some dressy black pants. So he was fifty percent classy, fifty percent casual, but he was one-hundred percent hot!

"Hey..." I couldn't but smile when I walked up to him.

"Sonny, I said not to dress up." His eyes narrowed.

"You're the one whose dressed up!" I looked him up and down.

"Whatever, lets go we're going to be late."

"Well so much for a hello kiss." I folded my arms.

Chad started walking over to his side of the car when I let out an 'eh hem' sound. He turned around, "what?"

I glanced at the passenger seat door and then back at Chad. It took a minute for him to figure out what I was getting at and then he finally sighed and walked over to my side of the car. With an annoyed look plastered on his face, he opened the car door for me. I smiled politely and got in the car. Chad closed the door and went over to the drivers side and got in.

"Now the next time maybe you'll be able to do that without the annoyed look on your face." I said looking at him.

"I just waisted my time opening a door for someone who could have opened it them self." He grumbled and put his keys in the ignition. The car roared to life and we began to pull out of the front of my apartment.

I frowned. "Chad I'm a lady, which means as a lady I need to be treated with respect."

"Okay, Sonny you don't have to go all _Aretha _on me with the whole 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T' speech." Chad rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

Chad's eyes saddened. "You''ll find out soon."

"Ch-ad," I whined, "why can't you just tell me where we're going?"

"Relax, we'll be there soon enough."

"I would like to know where that '_there_' is." I mumbled.

"Don't pout _Sonshine,_" he smirked and put his finger underneath my chin for a moment.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. We were silent for the next fifteen minutes, which was fine because I loved not having to say anything to Chad, but feel comfortable at the same time.

Chad made a turn and suddenly we were going into an open gate. My eyes widened when I looked around at our surroundings. We were at..._gulp_...a grave yard.

Memories flashed in my head from the night I had that weird dream of Grandma Rosie. I shivered and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked touching my arm with one of his hands while the other was on the wheel.

"What are we doing at a cemetery?" I squeaked.

Chad parked us at a random spot in the middle of the road where tons of tomb stones lied on opposite sides of the car. Chad looked around and then his eyes lied on something. I followed the direction in which he was looking and my heart sank. Someone was having a funeral.

"Chad, talk to me. What's going on?" I grabbed his face in-between my hands and stared into his eyes. He stared back and finally began to speak.

"Sonny, the first day you were in the hospital and after I found out you were...sick," he swallowed hard and pulled away from me breaking my gaze. "I was wandering down this empty hall and I met this girl. Her name was Lily, she was about eight or nine and she couldn't find her father. So I decided to help her find him."

"We talked and I told her a little bit about you and she told me about how her mother was in the hospital...she got hurt somehow." Chad stopped to think for a moment. "When we finally found her father he had some bad news. Lily's mom died...."

"Oh my God! Th-That's horrible." I stumbled over my words.

"Yeah, but that was also when I realized how much I needed you, I didn't want to lose you Sonny...and I'm glad I didn't, but sadly Lily's story didn't turn out like ours."

Chad went silent for a moment and I didn't pressure him into talking, I just quietly entwined our hands and stared at him.

After a few more seconds, Chad kissed my hand and began to get out of the car. "Come on."

"Wait, what? We can't just randomly go to someones funeral." I protested.

Chad leaned back into the car and stopped inches from my face. "Can you trust me just this once please?"

My heart stuttered for a moment and then I sighed and gave him a smile. "Okay, I trust you." I began to get out but Chad stopped me.

"Wait a sec." He leaned out of the car and closed the door. I stared with curiosity as I watched come over to my side and let me out.

This time I gave him a full smile as I got out of the car. "Thank you."

Chad gave me a smirk but nodded. I would have laughed but I glanced at the people standing in front of a casket that was soon about to be lowered. I shivered and felt Chad wrap an arm around me. I buried my face into his chest as we walked toward the people standing there faces drenched with tears and full of hurt. I couldn't look at them, it was too sad.

"It's gonna be okay Sonny." Chad whispered in my ear. I slowly nodded as we stood farther back behind the mourning people.

"And so today we are not here to mourn the death of Chelsy Monique Camden, we are here to celebrate her life. She was great women, and she always made the best out of any situation. She may be not here with us physically, but mentally her love and all around kindness will be forever in our hearts. Amen." The minister said.

"Amen," everyone said.

Then a middle aged man stepped in front of everyone. He was wearing a tuxedo with black sunglasses. He opened his mouth to speak.

"My sister Chesly was the b-best sister in the world..." He stopped for a moment to choke back his tears. "She kept her head held high during any circumstances, and that's why I loved her. And I-I'm going to miss her so much." He stopped again and began to sob. Another man who was standing next to a little girl walked up to him and embraced him with a hug. The man hugged the man back for a second and patted him on the back before letting go. He took out a few cards from his back pocket and began to speak again.

"Chesly's favorite poet was Emily Dickinson, but there was this one poem that I heard her recite one day after our Grandmother passed away, and I thought that it would be appropriate for this...occasion."

He looked down at his cards and began to read from them.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep, _

_I am not there, I do not sleep. _

_I am in a thousand winds that blow,_

_I am the softly falling snow._

_I am the gentle showers of rain, _

_I am the fields of ripening grain._

_I am in the morning hush, _

_I am in the graceful rush_

_Of beautiful birds in circling flight, _

_I am the starshine of the night._

_I am in the flowers that bloom, _

_I am in a quiet room._

_I am in the birds that sing, _

_I am in each lovely thing._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry, _

_I am not there. I did not die._

The man stepped toward Chesly's grave and kissed it before moving back toward the crowd.

This was too much for me and I was leaned up against Chad's chest silently crying. I looked up at him who stared at the little girl with dark brown hair. That must have been Lily. It was amazing how Chad could be so brave to come to someone elses' funeral under these kind of circumstances. I really did love this guy, in fact I actually think that I'm _in _love with this guy. He could be caring...at times, and he was really sweet...at times.

Suddenly everyone began to depart from the grave and Chad tugged on my hand.

"Come on," he said and led me over to Lily and her father.

"Chad are you sure about this?" I asked a little hesitant.

"Trust, remember?" Chad said looking down at me. I nodded.

We walked up to the both of them who had their backs turned to us and were staring at the coffin that was being lowered. My stomach clenched.

"Lily," Chad called out.

Lily turned around and I got a full look at her, she had big brown eyes and a face for a smile. She was almost a resemblance of me from when I was a little kid.

"Chad?" Her voice wobbled. She looked at me and I tightened my grip on Chad's hand.

"Hi, Lily. My name is Sonny Munroe." I said respectfully.

"I know." She looked down to the ground and mumbled, "I'm your biggest fan."

I wanted to let out a cry for the sad little girl. Then I looked up at her father and offered a hand. "Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe."

The father stared down at the hand and then looked up at me. I dropped my hand and realized that now wasn't the time for introductions.

"I'm so sorry about your loss." I said quietly.

"Thank you" Lily's father said dully then sighed, " I'm sorry, it's been a long day and my daughter and I just want to go home."

"I completely understand." I said shaking my head. I looked up at his face and then looked down at Lily who was looking up at me with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Lily if you ever need anything you can stop by at Condor Studio's and I'll be sure that they'll let you in." Chad said.

"Thank you, Chad." Lily whispered, still looking at the ground. Chad began to pull on my hand.

"We'll be going now," he said.

We began to leave them, but I turned around. "I'm sorry sir, but I didn't catch your name." I said.

"It's Mason." he said under his glasses, I could tell there was a lot of pain. I felt like a complete and total idiot. First an introduction and now I ask him for his name. Stupid!

"Well, once again I'm sorry for your loss, Mason." I said sympathetically. Chad and I began to walk away but Lily called after us. We both turned around and saw her still standing there with her hand in her fathers.

"Yes, Lily?" Chad asked.

"Can you promise me something?" Tears were falling from her eyes now.

"What?" Chad said softly.

"Promise me that you two will always treasure every moment that you have with each other, and hang on to those moments...because you never know when they could be your last."

A tear escaped my eye and I looked up at Chad who was staring back at me.

And we both whispered,"we promise."

Mason picked Lily up and they began to walk away from us. I leaned against Chad and hugged him tightly, we both looked back at the two figures that were now getting into their limo and leaving.

Lily was now in sobs and Mason was managing to keep his cool. I decided to look up at Chad.

"Do you really promise?" I asked hesitantly.

Chad kissed my head, "Sonny, the moments that I spend with you are the best moments that I will ever have. I promise."

"Aww, that's so sweet Chad." I smiled.

Chad blushed and looked down, "I guess."

That made me frown.

I looked back over to the grave and saw that the casket was now being lowered and it would never be seen again. Chills came up my spine and Chad and I walked away from the grave. It scared me a lot to think about how one day I could be lowered into one of those things and never see anyone I loved again. I would be buried in dirt, I wouldn't be breathing. I would just be lying there and I would never wake up again.

We both walked back to the car and Chad opened the door for me without a word. I slid into the passenger seat and Chad closed the door and went over to his side.

I put the seat belt on and gazed out of the window. Chad turned on the car and we were now leaving the cemetery. Thank God!

When we were finally able to pull out of the cemetery after all of the limos were gone, I finally spoke."So what do we do now?"

Chad turned his head toward me. "Well you have to get home before your mom finds out that you're gone."

"I want to stay with you," I pouted.

Chad smiled and didn't say anything back. I was a little offended, but part of me knew that Chad doesn't do the whole _corny_ ordeal.

"Sonny, your mom would kill me."

I thought about it for a minute and then shook my head. "That's true, and I wouldn't want I dead boyfriend on my hands...but hey at least he'll be up there with me when my time comes." I snorted.

"That's not funny." Chad said, he was gripping the steering wheel now.

I turned to look at him and sighed. "I know, I'm sorry." I spoke quietly.

Chad took one of his hands off the steering wheel and gripped one of mine. He sighed and I could tell that he was thinking of something to say.

"Sonny, nothing is gonna happen to you."

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" I asked.

Chad kept his eyes on the road, he was getting frustrated with me.

"I don't know, Sonny." he said, finally giving up on this argument. I knew that it was wrong for me to talk about my own personal death after someones funeral, but I just needed to get it off my chest. And I knew that Chad probably didn't want to hear it either...I mean why would he? His mom died and then he's hearing me babble on about how one day I could die from _this_.

I whinge of pain shot through me, I was being selfish...

"Listen, Chad I know that I shouldn't be telling you _any_ of this. I know it's probably uncomfortable for you to talk about..."

"Sonny, don't be. I know what you're going through is really hard right now. I want to be the boyfriend that you can talk to about this sort of stuff." He said.

I brought his hand, which was still entwined in mine and kissed it lightly before letting go.

"You can be anything you want _Boyfriend_." I said.

Chad smiled and we went into another one of those comfortable silences.

About ten minutes later, Chad turned down the street to where my apartment was. As soon as we turned I gasped. I turned to Chad who was now wide eyed.

"Oh my god." We both said.

Standing outside of my apartment were a bunch of paparazzi and media, they were standing out there with their camera's in hand waiting for someone. That someone was me...

Chad was now speeding right past my apartment and turning a corner.

"What are you doing!?" I asked.

"Sonny, did you see that big mob of paparazzi? If you go there now, they'll probably attack you!"

"Hello! My mom could be home at anytime...Wait why would the paparazzi be at my house?" I asked, then it came to me. My heart suddenly began to speed up, I slowly to a deep breath and looked at Chad who was looking back at me. "Do they know?." I asked.

"Who would tell?" Chad answered back.

"I don't know! A bunch of people!" I was now panicking.

"Sonny, it's going to be okay-"

"Chad turn around," I interrupted him.

"Sonny, are you crazy?" Chad asked, bug eyed.

"Chad, do as I say and turn around. I have to get home _now."_

_"_But what about the-"

"Who cares!? My mom is going to _kill _me if she finds out that I was with you!" I yelled slightly.

Chad growled, and when we reached the end of the street he did a 180 turn and the tires screeched along the pavement, we speed back down the street. Chad turned the corner for a second time and we saw the paparazzi standing at the front of my apartment anxiously waiting for something to happen. We parked behind a big white van and I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Sonny," Chad called out in a smooth voice. I looked up and met his eyes, "are you sure you want to do this? I mean we can go back to my place or something and wait for them to leave..."

My face softened when I saw that those electric blue eyes of his were actually worried. "You trust me don't you?" I smiled.

Chad smiled back softly and nodded. "We're in this together, Munroe."

_"Look, there she is_!" someone called out.

"Lets go." I said getting out of the car. I ran towards the sidewalk and Chad was immediately by my side. I took his hand and we were now walking towards the apartment doors surrounded by the media.

"_Ms. Munroe, is it true that you've been taking drugs?"_ Someone called out.

_"Sonny, is it true that you just got out of the hospital last week due to over dosing." _I heard someone ask.

_"Sonny, is it true that you got fired from So Random and have been cutting yourself? I see you're wearing a jacket."_

For a moment I was happy because it turned out that the media didn't know anything about my leukemia, but then my happiness was cut short by all of these ridiculous stories about me! I can't get on the computer anymore since I'm grounded, so I had no idea what stories the media had been putting out about me. Until now.

_"Ms. Munroe, are you and Mr. Cooper going out now?" _

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

Chad and I were finally able to push past all of the media and we were up to the front steps of the apartment doors.

As far as I'm concerned, keeping my secret from the media wasn't a big deal, I had my mom, and my friends, and an amazing boyfriend beside me. We were all in this together.

_"Allison Munroe!"_ I heard.

"God, what?!" I finally yelled and turned around. My eyes widened when I saw my mom pushing past all of the paparazzi.

"Oh crap..." I whispered.

**A/N: I know, it's horrible, but I couldn't think of anything else. ****Anyway, I'm still working on a title for my sequel, but when I come up with one I'll be sure to tell you guys. ;)**

**Btw****, the poem that you guys read was by Mary Elizabeth Frye- Do Not Stand At My Grave **

**And one more thing. Thank you guys. I mean without all of you're sweet and helpful reviews, this story would probably suck so bad...I mean you guys inspired me to do better. So really thank you, from the bottom of my heart. =') Tears of joy!**

**Oh yeah, follow me on twitter! /TeamStemiOrJemi**

**Oh yeah and review...'cause it's the last chapter bro.**


	15. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey, guys! So guess what? I've decided on a title for my story =D. Yeah I was doing my biology homework and then BAM! It hit me and I broke out into a dance. **

**So do you guys want to know what it is? **

**Eh-em, drum roll please....*drum rolls***

**Sonny With no Chance of Surviving is officially the title of the upcoming sequel to ****Sonny With a Tragic Secret****!**

**Yay!!!!!**

**I really hope I don't let you guys down, 'cause I have all of these....**_**Idea's**_**.**

**Hehehe, sorry peeps, I wouldn't want to _give away_ anything. It would be rude. Rude, rude, rude!**

**So anyway, look out for ****Sonny With no Chance of Surviving****...It'll be to _DIE_ for.**

**I'm just kidding....Or maybe I'm not....Or maybe I am...Unless I'm lying! But I'm not...But what if I am?**


End file.
